L'amour est une overdose
by Usagi.Onee-chan
Summary: Les STARISH ont gagné l'utapri Award! Quoi de mieux qu'une fête entre eux pour célébrer ça ? Supervisés par Ren, Otoya, Tokiya et toute la bande vont apprendre à goûter aux joies de la jeunesse et à ses lendemains difficiles. Le problème ? L'aspirine apaise la gueule de bois. Pas la maladie de l'amour ou le virus de la vérité. Si seulement ils l'avaient su plus tôt. YAOI, lemon.
1. Premier effet : Grand frère Ren

_**Saluut ! ^o^**_

Ça faisait super longtemps que je n'avais pas posé un clic sur le site en tant qu'auteure! Je fête mon retour en fanfare avec une fanfiction sur Uta no prince-sama, la première que je poste sur ce fandom. En tout cas, bienvenue à moi-même et bienvenue également à** VOUS**, chers lecteurs. (enfin, lectrices surtout) Bon, je ne vais pas trop m'attarder et m'attaquer de suite au vif du sujet.

**Pairing:** Tokiya/Otoya. (je vous laisse deviner qui est au-dessus...)

**Rating:** M. Ce premier chapitre est une parabole de Jésus comparé à ce qui arrive dans le deuxième. Tiens, tant que j'y pense ! Je préviens tout de suite: halte aux homophobes ! _ALERTE YAOI_ ! Ici, on parle de...**Ça et ci, plus d'autres choses**... plutôt explicite entre hommes. x)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas (dommage hein... Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu se marrer!) et reviennent au studio BROCCOLI.

Que dire de plus ? Je ne conseille pas aux âmes sensibles de s'aventurer par-delà cette avertissement. En effet, j'aborde des sujets "graves" (wouah, je me sens trop mature ._. ) avec un jargon assez crû. _Même si je fais preuve de légèreté et d'humour à certains moment, ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne va pas durer._ Pour ce que ça intéresse, je n'ai pris ni de drogue ni avant, ni pendant, ni après avoir écrit cette histoire. J'en ai jamais pris en gros . XD Je me base juste que sur quelques recherches google à propos du sujet et... _un peu sur mon imagination, je l'avoue._ Donc, je ne suis pas une toxico ou un docteur spécialisé là-dedans et il se peut que ce ne soit pas une copie fidèle de la réalité. (en fait, même la réalité est subjective vu que les effets de ce genre de produit diffèrent selon la personne)

Bref après son long et ennuyeux discours, tata Usagi vous laisse apprécier en paix.

_**Bonne lecture, mes petits choux ! ^^**_

* * *

«- Kanpai ! »

Les verres s'entrechoquèrent et leurs tintements furent couverts par les rires joyeux. Durant une seconde, le silence régna. Tous se régalait du rafraîchissement proposé. Otoya porta le liquide doré à sa bouche et trempa timidement ses lèvres dans la boisson pétillante. Il l'avala par petites gorgées. Les bulles lui piquaient la langue et cette fraîcheur lui glaçant la gorge contrastait avec l'aigre chaleur que répandait l'alcool dans son estomac.

Otoya fixa le fond de sa flûte remplie et il s'immergea dans le monde de ses pensées. Il remonta une heure en arrière et se remémora le miracle qui se produisit à ce moment là. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra afin de revivre pleinement ce rêve qui n'en était pas un. Il se rappelait parfaitement de leurs voix chantant à l'unisson. Les paroles proclamaient leur amour et leur passion commune pour la musique. Il était lui-même ébloui par toute cette splendeur. Les feux des projecteurs les bénissaient de ces lumières aux mille couleurs. Son nez était encore émoustillé par le mélange stimulant de leurs parfums et de la sueur qu'ils avaient transpiré pour offrir cet incroyable spectacle. Ses membres étaient engourdis. Les conséquences de cette chorégraphie complexe et intense persistaient à travers sa fibre musculaire. Le simple souvenir des hurlements de la foule conquise suffisait à accélérer de nouveau les pulsations de son cœur. Au fond de sa bouche, le champagne se confondait avec le goût de la fierté et de la victoire.

Tout son être, tous ses sens vibraient de ce sentiment et de cette joie qui ne voulait pas le quitter. Le travail efforcé avait fini par être récompensé. Le public avait été réceptif au cœur et aux espoirs qu'il avait placés dans cette représentation crucial pour cette carrière d'idole. Ils avaient tout donné. Ils avaient su faire la différence face à leurs rivaux pourtant pas des moindres, Heaven. Et cette glorieuse réussite, Otoya la devait presque entièrement à ses amis et partenaires : les STARISH. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Un cri euphorique le ramena subitement à la réalité. Il tourna la tête vers la source de cet étrange cri s'apparentant à celui d'un petit animal apeuré.

Le contenu des verres penchés de Natsuki et Shou menaçaient de se déverser sur le sol. Natsuki enlaçait un Shou, au bord de l'étouffement. Le pauvre Shou essayait de le repousser, mais y mettait moins de vigueur que d'habitude. Cette fois-ci, il riait de bon cœur et répondait presque à cette étreinte forcée. Le roux pouffa. Ils ne devraient pas s'agiter comme cela avec des verres à la main. Mais pouvait-on vraiment restreindre une telle fougue après un moment pareil ?

Au contraire de ce duo, Masato et Ren sirotaient calmement leur boisson installé dans le fauteuil. Masato, le dos droit et l'air sérieux, déplorait le comportement de son ami d'enfance assis face à lui. Il ne disait rien mais le foudroyait des yeux. Le blond buvait sans aucune pudeur, la bouche collée contre l'ouverture de la bouteille en verre. Le saxophoniste s'étendait sur le canapé et déversait le flot de champagne restant au travers de sa gorge. Il soutenait ce regard rempli de reproches et lui adressa un clin d'œil aguicheur. Il s'était lui-même octroyé le droit de la finir car c'était une des brebis de son troupeau qui leur avait généreusement offert cette boisson de qualité. Il suffisait d'une signature et d'un sourire pour qu'elles tombent toutes dans ses bras.

Ils buvaient tous, appréciant ce champagne de qualité offert par une de leurs admiratrices. Ils n'avaient pas la majorité pour consommer ce produit mais qu'importe ! C'était LEUR soir et pour cette fois, le président fermera les yeux. Les senpais quant à eux leur avaient laissé l'établissement afin de célébrer cette victoire, les considérant à présent respectueusement comme leurs égales. Ils s'étaient donc installés dans le salle de vie commune et fêtaient cet événement entre eux. En somme, tout n'était que célébration et joie. Pourtant, le sourire bienveillant de Otoya se fana subitement. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur un couple. Un duo qui cette fois, le plaisait beaucoup moins. Le dérangeait même.

Un peu plus loin, Haruka et Tokiya s'échangeaient des mots tout bas, ayant l'air intimement proche. Cette allègre flamme de vie délaissa ses prunelles rubis. Dans un coin de la grande pièce, elle lui parlait et il l'écoutait attentivement, la couvant d'un regard bien trop tendre et affectueux à son goût. Elle répondit à son sourire. Le roux ne rompait toujours pas le contacte visuel. À l'abri des regards, le ténébreux avait tendance à se laisser facilement aller. Otoya n'arrivait pas à détourner son visage. Tokiya saisit soudainement la main de la jeune fille et y déposa un baiser furtif. Ittoki déglutit, mais cette boule qui lui entravait la gorge ne disparut point. Il s'infligeait cette torture pour se guérir de ses propres sentiments qui le tuaient à petit feu. Au final, cette cure forcée n'avait fait qu'empirer son mal.

Otoya en était même devenu malade. Malade de cette pitoyable comédie auquel il assistait, impuissant. Il aurait voulu les séparer et changer la donne. Il aurait voulu enlever cette personne pour qu'elle n'accorde ses faveurs qu'à lui seul. Il aurait voulu réécrire l'histoire et modifier les paroles de cette chanson triste et répétitive. Il se serait alors déclarer et aurait vécu une éternelle histoire d'amour avec lui. Cependant, il renonçait bien vite face à ce large fossé qui les séparait. Il préférait s'éloigner de lui que de poser un pied dans cet effrayant vide. Cet effrayant vide qu'était le rejet. Le rejet de ses sentiments, de ses préférences. Il implorait le ciel afin d'obtenir ce courage qui lui manquait cruellement. Il baissa la tête. Toutefois, il continuait de les observer. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas demain. Peut-être un jour, probablement jamais. Il l'aimait mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Alors il déclarait forfait sans même s'être lancer dans la bataille. Il justifia son écrasement face à cette insurmontable difficulté. Toujours la même phrase. Toujours la même excuse, résonnant dans son esprit torturé.

« Je devrais me réjouir de son bonheur et chasser mes idées noires. »

Il se réconfortait en vain. S'embourbait dans des conseils qu'il n'était pas capable de suivre. Le bonheur de l'autre passe avant le sien. Ce dicton ne résolvait rien. Elle ne calmait ni sa frustration, ni sa douleur. Elle l'enfonçait, reflétait son désespoir. Cette phrase ne l'aidait pas, elle ne faisait que l'attrister. Et au milieu de cette tristesse, tourbillonnaient mille et une questions auquel ils ne trouveraient aucunes réponses, aucunes alternatives. Jusqu'à quand cette façade tiendra-t-elle ? Combien de temps durera cette hypocrite gentillesse ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il soupira. C'était là, la seule chose qui faisait taire un instant ses problèmes. Pitoyable était bien le qualificatif de sa situation.

Cecil rayonnant comme toujours, vint à sa rencontre. Le roux ne réagit pas, insensible à cette aura bien trop lumineuse pour son humeur qui ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment. Il entendit un vague commentaire sur sa mine triste. Il l'enlaça rapidement afin de dissimuler sa peine, lisible sur son visage. Et il lui chuchota que tout allait bien. S'adressait-il à Cecil ou à lui-même ? Il n'aurait su répondre à cette énième question.

Il se sépara de lui et lui offrit un sourire pour calmer l'inquiétude de son ami. Un sourire qui ne voulait rien dire. Rassuré, Cecil continua de déblatérer ses prières dédiées à ses muses. Il partageait ses impressions et ses sentiments à propos du spectacle. Ittoki ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il pouvait toujours les apercevoir au dessus de son épaule. Aucun des deux ne semblaient parler. Les mots étaient épuisés alors, ce silence romantique comblait le manque de répliques.

Haruka avait gardé sa main dans la sienne. Il eut un pincement au cœur et sa lèvre en trembla légèrement. À la tristesse, s'ajoutait la jalousie. Il l'enviait. Il voulait être aimé par cette personne. Prendre la place spéciale qu'occupait la jeune fille dans son cœur. Cette émotion embrouillait son esprit, le plongeait à nouveau dans son propre monde. Ce monde qui n'était peuplé que de lui. Que de Ichinose Tokiya.

C'était insensé, monstrueux même. C'était un homme son ami avant tout. Il bafouait leur relation, la démantelait petit à petit. Inconsciemment, Ichinose avait dérobé son cœur. Otoya ne l'en blâmait pas. Loin de là. Au début, il avait accusé le ciel de tous ses maux. Le destin pouvait parfois se montrait injuste et distribuait les dons de manière inégale. Il avait rassemblé tant de qualité en un seul humain. Il y avait tant à énumérer, tant à dire, tant à... admirer. Une beauté mystique, une voix rauque et talentueuse, une subtile gentillesse... Or ce que retenait Otoya de cette liste par-dessus tout, c'était ce sourire à en faire damner les anges. Ce sourire précieux et rarement exhibé, tel un trésor d'une valeur inestimable. Tous les cadeaux du ciel semblaient avoir béni un unique être. Si bien que Ittoki en était venu à l'idolâtrer.

Se rendre compte de ses sentiments était une chose... Les combattre en était une autre. Il avait déposé les armes depuis bien longtemps. Il n'avait jamais mérité ce dieu vivant. Il commettait une faute impure en espérant un quelconque miracle. Quand cela avait-il commencé? Le roux ne saurait le dire. Peut-être depuis le premier regard. Ou même avant. Il aimait bien penser que la plume du destin avait écrit cette romance qui finirait bien tôt ou tard. Ridicule. Les contes de fées ne faisaient pas partie de cette réalité. De plus, il s'agissait toujours d'un prince et d'une princesse. Cependant, cette situation mettait en scène un Dieu mortel ignorant et un amoureux fou de désespoir.

« Otoya se métamorphoserait alors en princesse et s'élancerait dans les bras de son bien-aimé »

S'inventer des histoires, voilà à quoi il en était réduit. Les histoires étaient plus clémentes que le monde réelle. Car le rôle de la princesse revenait à Haruka, et celui du prince transit d'amour à Tokiya. Ittoki ne devait pas intervenir. Il se résignait, amèrement. Le roux avait honte. Honte des sentiments qui inspiraient pourtant leurs chansons. Maintenant qu'il l'avait connu, « amour » ne rimait plus qu'avec «fléau ».

Sa poitrine lui faisait atrocement mal. Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant ainsi d'apaiser cette douleur. Quand il les rouvrit, Haruka lâchait la main du brun. Elle se courba poliment et se retira. Son départ soulagea instantanément Otoya.

« Haruka ne reste pas avec nous ?, fit remarquer Shou.

\- Elle s'excuse de nous quitter, mais elle est épuisée et elle est donc partie se coucher, expliqua le brun en s'avançant vers ses amis.

\- Je pense qu'il serait plus sage de faire de même, ajouta Masato, on pourra mieux profiter de cette victoire après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Ichinose hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, il n'y a plus aucun intérêt de rester, pensa Otoya. Ils posèrent un à un leurs verres vides sur la table.

\- Vous êtes déjà fatigués ?, se moqua Ren.

\- C'est compréhensible après toutes ces émotions fortes, commenta Cecil.

\- Chuis pas du genre rabat-joie mais... Je crois qu'on va suivre ce conseil. Hein Natsuki ?, poursuivit Kurusu.

\- Je suis..., commença l'intéressé.

\- Si ce n'est que de la fatigue !, réagit le saxophoniste, grand frère Ren peut bien arranger le coup pour faire durer la fête.

L'élévation de sa voix attira l'attention de la troupe. Il sortit de sa poche un petit paquet noir en tissu, attaché par un ruban doré. Il piocha une petite pilule à l'intérieur et l'avala sans hésiter. Il soupira d'aise et jeta le paquet en l'air, sans se soucier de son prochain atterrissage. Otoya, qui se trouvait dans la ligne de tir, attrapa le colis par réflexe. Ren lui fit signe de l'ouvrir et le roux s'exécuta. Il retira le ruban et le tissu se déplia dans la paume de sa main, révélant six petites étoiles de couleurs différentes. Les autres se rassemblèrent autour de Otoya et examinèrent le contenu de ce cadeau. On aurait dit d'inoffensifs petits bonbons.

« Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire les gars ? Un pour chacun, prenez votre couleur préféré si ça vous chante, déclara Ren. »

Otoya savait que Ren n'était pas du genre à se promener avec des bonbons de gamin sur lui. Tout comme les autres membres du groupe, il gardait ses distances et préférait ne pas tenter le coup en premier. Le roux était quelqu'un de curieux. Curieux certes, mais du moins pas suicidaire : le saxophoniste, derrière son tempérament calme pouvait s'avérait être très imprévisible.

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez peur d'un peu sucre ?, s'esclaffa-t-il. »

Shou serra les poings et grogna. Il préférait encore foncer tête baissée qu'endosser le rôle de froussard. Le blond saisit une étoile rose et ouvrit la bouche. Il la porta au bout de sa langue et... il attendit. Le petit regrettait déjà son emportement et appréhendait l'ingurgitation de l'astre « en sucre ».

« C'est pas empoisonné. Je viens d'en avaler sous votre nez. »

Cette énième provocation poussa Kurusu à passer à l'acte. Il l'avala d'une traite, les yeux fermés et la main aplatie contre la bouche. Il se figea dans cette étrange posture. Quelques secondes passèrent. Il rouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Rien ne se produisit. Il relâcha la pression dans un éclat de rire à la fois embarrassé et victorieux. Les autres le regardèrent un peu anxieux mais se détendirent peu après.

« Au fait, c'est quoi ?, interrogea naturellement Shou.

\- Tu poses la question après l'avoir manger ?!, s'exclama Masato face à l'illogisme de son ami.

\- Un concentré de vitamines. Rien de bien méchant, faut juste savoir doser, répondit Ren. »

Rassuré par le test effectué par le petit blond, le deuxième à se lancer fut Cecil. Il s'empara prestement de l'étoile verte et le bonbon glissa en moins de deux à travers sa gorge. Puis, Natsuki choisit l'étoile dorée et la posa à son tour délicatement sur sa langue. À présent, Otoya comptait trois étoiles dans main. Il déglutit et fixa les confiseries. Le roux se résolut enfin à en soustraire une la rouge plus précisément. Le compte à rebours se déclencha mentalement... 1, 2, 2, 2... 3 ! Malgré ce retard, il finit par gober le petit cachet. Il rebondit contre son palais et s'installa sur sa langue.

« Aaaah, mais c'est amer !, grimaça Natsuki après l'avoir ingérer, Tu es sûr que c'est vraiment un bonbon ?! La forme est mignonne mais...

\- C'est normal, ça ne se garde pas longtemps dans la bouche. Il faut l'avaler rapidement surtout si tu veux que l'effet vitamine soit efficace. »

À l'entente de cette explication, Ittoki l'engloutit sans plus attendre. Il cligna plusieurs fois ses yeux, s'attendant à quelque chose de prodigieux. Il n'aurait été presque pas surpris si des ailes s'étaient pointées dans son dos. Mais rien. Rien du tout à part cet arrière-goût médicamenteux désagréable. Le roux ria doucement. Il était presque déçu de ce bonbon pour le moment innocent. Néanmoins, il en restait deux à distribuer. Otoya s'avança vers le duo de taciturnes, Masato et Tokiya. Il leur présenta sa main, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Non merci, refusa froidement Masato. »

Celui-ci connaissait trop bien Ren. Après tout, ils étaient amis d'enfance, non ? Des sucreries amères : quelle bonne blague ! Masato était fidèle à lui-même et se méfiait des mauvais coups du saxophoniste, un homme bien plus trompeur que digne de confiance. Il le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait pas bougé, allongé sur le meuble. Sa nuque se reposait contre les adossoirs et ses mains s'enfouissaient sous l'arrière de son crâne. Il n'en avait pas l'air avec cet air désinvolte, cependant Masato avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos des effets de ces vitamines. Il fallait rester pour observer, lui qui tombait presque de sommeil. Il contint à un bâillement. Il n'aimait pas se comparer aux autres, néanmoins Tokiya et lui-même s'avéraient être les plus matures de la bande. La surveillance des ses amis irresponsables passait avant son propre sommeil. Il remettrait le meurtre de son colocataire à demain.

« Les choses amères ne sont pas ma tasse de thé. »

Tokiya imita Masato et déclina cette offre. De toutes les personnes ici, Masato avait toutes les bonnes raisons d'être celle la plus clairvoyante du groupe en ce qui concernait son ami d'enfance. Le chanteur le sentait fébrile et cette sensation envers ces bonbons plus que suspicieux s'était propagé jusqu'à lui. Il s'apprêta donc à partir afin d'aller se coucher.

Otoya posa le tissu et ses restes sur la table basse. Il regardait son bien-aimé quitter discrètement la pièce. Il était déçu de ne pas avoir eu une seule conversation correcte avec lui de toute la soirée. Il s'infligea une gifle mentale et se força à songer à autres choses qu'à ces pensées qui n'avaient fait que parasiter son esprit toute la soirée. Il réfléchit donc sur cette fameuse sucrerie sujette à quelque polémique. Ren parlait bien de « sucre » pourtant, Otoya avait l'impression de n'avoir rien de tel dans sa bouche. La soi-disant confiserie se révélait être insipide, quoique légèrement amère. Il n'avait jamais goûté un bonbon pareil.

« Comment ça s'appelle ?, questionna Ittoki, un air pensif plaqué sur le visage »

Ren leva les yeux, l'air de réfléchir. Il inspira longuement, laissant durer ainsi le suspens. Un rictus pervers et narquois étira sa bouche. Il articula une réponse de sa voix grave et amusée :

« - Ec-sta-sy. »

À peine le mot sorti de sa bouche, que Tokiya au seuil de porte se retourna. Il claqua la porte et revint sur ses pas, totalement paniqué. Il répéta le mot dans son esprit. Le brun n'en avait jamais vu, au grand jamais consommé. Cependant, il savait que « Ecstasy » n'était pas le nom d'une ligne de produit de la compagnie Haribo. Bien au contraire. C'était une drogue connue et pas ce qu'il y avait de plus légal sur le marché. Et il en avait donné à une bonne partie du groupe, celle la moins raisonnable bien entendu.

« - Je savais que tu étais idiot mais pas à ce point !, hurla Masato, Ton irresponsabilité n'a-t-elle aucune limite !?

\- Relaxe. Prends en une et arrête de nous casser les oreilles maman, bougonna-t-il en agitant la main. »

Masato fulminait et il n'était question d'un mot en plus pour qu'il aille frapper son ami. Les autres assistaient à la scène de ménage, totalement figés. Cecil agrippa l'épaule de Shou et lui demanda innocemment :

« Ce bonbon est-il si dangereux que ça chez vous ?

\- Non, Cecil-san. Le terme de bonbon n'est pas approprié, intervint Tokiya, Ren a fait quelque chose de grave. Très grave. »

Le ton du ténébreux sonnait sérieux. Son inquiétude surpassa son envie de dormir. Il réfléchissait à des solutions. Les emmener à l'hôpital ? Personne ne croira qu'ils l'ont ingéré par inadvertance. Ichinose ne voulait pas terminer cette nuit au poste de police. Appeler un senpai ou un professeur serait tout aussi dangereux il s'exposerait alors aux dangers de l'expulsion et diront adieu à leurs carrières d'idoles. Il en était arrivé à une conclusion : ils étaient livrés à eux-même. Attendre que cela passe ? Oui, Tokiya ne voyait pas d'autres solutions Le seul moyen d'éviter le pire était donc de les enfermer dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce que cette mascarade prenne fin.

« Combien de temps dure les effets ?, questionna Tokiya.

\- Ça dépend des gens. 4 heures tout au plus, renseigna le saxophoniste.

\- 4 HEURES ? Tu cherches à nous tuer, n'est-ce pas !?, s'écria Masato.

\- Non, je fais juste en sorte de...

\- De gâcher cette soirée ! Notre soirée !, coupa le pianiste.

\- Ce genre de moments demande un comportement adulte et responsable, s'il vous plaît. Nous sommes assez embêtés comme ça. »

Ichinose s'interposa entre les deux afin de calmer le jeu. La colère ne mènerait nulle part. Tokiya se massa l'arrête du nez, agacé au plus haut point. Masato reprit ses esprit et coula un regard suppliant vers le plus lucide d'entre eux. « Pitié, sauve-nous ! », c'était ce que ces yeux paraissaient dire. Tokiya soupira, mais ne se plaignit pas plus du nouveau rôle adossé. Après tout, ces amis comptaient sur lui et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir afin de les protéger.

Oui, c'était ce qu'il s'était dit, il y a plus d'une heure de cela. Il passa sa main contre son visage fatigué et frotta ses yeux creusés par des cernes. Son beau discours aurait été tout autre s'il avait eu droit à un aperçu de la suite des événements. Debout et adossés au mur, Masato et lui étaient les spectateurs d'un numéro bien affligeants. Ils s'étaient éloignés dans un coin dans la pièce de peur d'être mêlés à leurs jeux infantiles. Pour l'instant rien de bien dramatique, juste douloureux à regarder. Ils étaient plus turbulents qu'à leur habitude et semblaient être retomber en enfance. Sauf Cecil, totalement plongé dans son délire. Accroupis et regroupés autour de la table basse, ils se défiaient au bras de fer.

« Si tu perds, j'aurai droit à un baiser !, déclama Ren.

\- Quoiii ? Tu m'as pris pour une des tes groupies !, s'indigna Kurusu.

\- Tu y ressembles Blond, petit, mignon..., énuméra le saxophoniste.

\- Mais j'en ai pas des gros !, rigola le plus petit en bombant le torse.

\- Ça ne fait rien et... fais gaffe parce que je vais... ! »

Ren cria de toute sa force et un bruit sourd résonna à travers la pièce. Les vibrations firent tressauter les petites étoiles. Il afficha un sourire victorieux face à la mine déconfite de son adversaire. Son bras dominait celui de l'autre sur la surface plane et dégagée de la table basse en bois. Ren avait laminé ce prétentieux qui s'était proclamé « empereur du bras de fer ».

« Aaaaah ! T'as triché, tu me déconcentrais !, s'énerva le mauvais perdant en se massant le poignet.

\- Désolé, même face à un petit garçon je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

\- Qui c'est que tu traites de petit garçon ?!

\- Alors comportes-toi en homme et assumes ta défaite. L'heure de la punition a sonné, annonça-t-il en joignant ses mains.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais...

\- Punition ! Punition ! Punition !, chantonnèrent en chœur Natsuki et Otoya en se balançant au rythme des battements de leurs applaudissement.

\- Nyah ! Nyah !, miaula allègrement Cecil. »

La joyeuse troupe ignora la timide protestation de Shou. Celui-ci se tut et détourna son visage, rougie par l'embarras. Il évita ses yeux bleus et perçants. Ren se leva et s'installa sur le canapé derrière lui. Son adversaire patientait calmement et gardait cet éternel rictus en coin. Il le provoquait ouvertement. Le plus petit le regarda faire et serra les poings, posés sur ses cuisses. La tête baissée, il se leva prestement pour venir s'asseoir tout en gardant soigneusement une distance de sécurité entre eux.

« On peut pas le faire si tu es à 3 mètres de moi, se moqua gentiment le gagnant.

\- Ferme les yeux alors !, ordonna rudement le plus petit.

\- Tu perds et c'est toi qui donnes les ordres ? C'est le monde à l'envers ! »

Shou plaqua son index contre la bouche de son vis-à-vis, le priant ainsi de bien vouloir se taire. Surpris, Ren se laissa faire et ne put s'empêcher de penser que les choses prenaient une tournure amusante. Il accepta la condition subitement imposée et ferma ses paupières. Jinguji sentit le doigt se retirer, pour céder la place à quelque chose de plus doux et tendre. Il devina sans problèmes que cette tiédeur n'était autre que les lèvres de Kurusu. Le gagnant ne put résister à la tentation et ouvrit un œil afin d'apprécier ce gros plan sur une frimousse rouge tomate.

« Tricheur ! »

Repéré, Ren l'empêcha d'en dire plus et le renversa sur le dos. Il se glissa entre ses jambes et glissa sa main sous son t-shirt. Shou entrouvrit la bouche et le saxophoniste en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Il ne le repoussait pas, l'invitait presque à poursuivre leur activité pédagogique. Le plus petit entoura sa nuque de ses bras. Ils en avaient totalement oublié la présence de « spectateurs ». Un « waouh » admiratif s'échappa de Otoya. Natsuki ne savait plus s'il devait regarder ou esquiver cette voluptueuse scène impliquant son mignon et innocent Shou. Cecil quant à lui, continuait de miauler sans pour autant quitter l'action des yeux. Le couple se sépara au bout de quelques secondes.

« Ne faites pas des choses que vous regretteriez par la suite, grinça Masato. »

\- Jaloux ?, répliqua le gagnant. »

« Idiot », murmura Masato. L'idiot en question quitta Shou qui revenait peu à peu à lui. Le saxophoniste s'empara d'une étoile bleue posée sur la table basse. Il la contempla, coincée entre son pouce et son index.

« - C'est plutôt toi qui le regretteras Masato si tu n'en profites pas. Ces petites choses ne tombent pas du ciel et c'est peut-être ta première et ta dernière chance d'en goûter une, susurra Ren.

\- Ton offre ne m'intéresse aucunement, trancha sèchement son interlocuteur.

\- Allez, Masa-chan !, insista cette fois Natsuki, en se dressant aux côté de Jinguji.

\- Non ! »

Masato gardait sa position initiale sur le sujet. Il ne fléchirait certainement pas face aux caprices de ses amis qui n'avaient plus toute leur tête. Surtout s'il risquait de devenir aussi inconscients qu'eux après avoir avalé cette chose.

« - Masato ! Attention !, prévint Tokiya. »

Trop tard. Des bras tenaces l'avaient capturés par derrière. Le pianiste se débattit afin de se dégager de cette emprise. Rien à faire, cette poigne fourbe était beaucoup trop solide. On lui infligea alors une clé de bras dans le but de l'immobiliser pour de bon. « je le fais pour ton bien » chuchota la voix, en retenant l'explosion d'un fou rire diabolique. Il ne voyait pas son agresseur caché derrière son dos. Néanmoins, il remarqua la différence de taille considérable entre eux deux et il ne tarda pas à découvrir son identité.

« Kurusu, lâche-moi !, explosa Masato.

\- À toi de jouer, Ren !, apostropha le plus petit »

Tokiya observa la scène. Il ne savait pas s'il devait aller le sauver ou attendre dans l'ombre de la pièce. S'il s'exposait, il encourait à la même situation que Masato. S'il n'allait pas à la rescousse de son ami, il risquait d'être le seul à surveiller ce jardin d'enfants. Il ne mit pas longtemps à choisir et accourut vers l'autre surveillant afin de le libérer.

Ce fut sans compter le saut surprise de Cecil. Tokiya écarquilla brièvement les yeux avant qu'une paire de bras ne cloua ses épaules contre le sol. Le pseudo-chat s'était faufilé et avait profité du moment d'absence du ténébreux pour l'attaquer. La drogue n'avait pas fait disparaître l'agilité extraordinaire de Cecil qui l'avait pris de court. L'attaquant se positionna à califourchon sur le ventre de sa victime, le piégeant pour de bon de tout son poids.

« Bien joué !, s'écria Otoya qui rappliqua aussitôt. »

En se voyant ainsi encerclé, Ichinose tenta de repousser Cecil de ses mains encore libres. Cependant, le roux captura ses poignets et les plaça au-dessus de son crâne. Le duo infernal rigolèrent bêtement, fiers de leurs captures.

« Il y a un truc que j'ai toujours voulu savoir, Tokiya. Est-ce que tu crains... les chatouilles ? »

La question de Ittoki aurait pu passer pour innocente et anodine. Sans l'expression glauque qui accompagnait cette soudaine interrogation. Ichinose se douta de ce qui allait se produire et s'apprêta à riposter. Malheureusement pour lui, ses attaquants n'attendirent pas sa réponse. Les doigts de Cecil se mirent en action et pianotèrent le long de ses côtes tandis que Otoya frôlait son cou du bout des doigts. La victime quant à elle, réagit violemment dés qu'ils commencèrent à le toucher. Il ria à en perdre haleine. Ce rire convulsif et étouffant drainait toute sa force qu'il aurait préféré utiliser pour se débattre. Le brun ne s'était jamais senti aussi ridicule. Des larmes en venaient à perler aux bords de ses yeux.

« Stoop... ahaha !... Je... tuer... ahahaha...vous...OTOYA ! »

Les menaces hachurées qui sortaient de sa bouche ne firent qu'accroître l'amusement de ses deux agresseurs qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Sans raisons apparentes, ils se stoppèrent net. Ichinose essayait de reprendre son souffle malgré le poids de Cecil pesant sur son ventre. Les yeux clos, il haletait bruyamment. Et un objet non identifié sauta sur l'occasion afin de se frayer un passage à travers son gosier grand ouvert. Il toussa, son corps essayant de rejeter cet intrus. Ce fut en vain puisqu'il sentait sa course lente se terminer vers son estomac. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le sourire satisfait et agaçant du visage de Otoya penché vers le sien. Tokiya n'aimait pas du tout cette expression, celle-là même qu'il tirait lorsqu'il faisait un truc idiot sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Je t'ai donné une petite étoile violette. Tu avais l'air très fatigué, ça va te remonter, affirma le rouge. »

Le cerveau de Ichinose fit rapidement le lien entre le petit objet qu'il avait avalé et ce que venait de lui annonçait ce traître de Ittoki. Il songea brièvement aux symptômes de ses amis déjantés qui allaient bientôt s'appliquer à lui. Puis, son cerveau se transforma en un néant. Il ne recevait aucune information. Il n'en envoyait plus, non plus. Seul un ultime hurlement de désespoir résonna à l'intérieur de sa boîte crânienne.

Pendant ce temps Masato se débattait toujours, pris d'assaut par une tornade de blonds. Il scellait fermement ses lèvres, tandis que Natsuki essayait d'y glisser une étoile bleue. Shou le retenait toujours par derrière et Ren voulait le convaincre par des mots que ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde s'il obéissait et ouvrait sa bouche. Devant cette entêtement Ren finit par hausser les épaules, non pas parce qu'il renonçait aussi facilement. Loin de là.

« Je ne voulais pas à en arriver là, mais puisque tu ne me laisses pas le choix... On va te déshabiller jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes, annonça le saxophoniste. »

La panique du pianiste augmenta et il secoua vigoureusement la tête afin d'exprimer sa vive désapprobation du concept.

« Le libre arbitre ! Je suis un humain et je ne me... Bouah !

\- Dans le mile !, s'exclama Natsuki. »

Le violoniste avait finalement réussi à glisser le bonbon dans la bouche de Masato durant ce court moment d'égarement. Shou le lâcha aussitôt et sa proie dévastée s'écroula, à genoux. La victime encercla doucement son cou. Il ne l'avait pas sentie passé. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'en ce moment même ce poison agissait et lui monterait à la tête en très peu de temps. Il envisagea les effets du produit sur lui. Il allait sans doute complètement changer de personnalité probablement jusqu'à en devenir comme eux. Et rien qu'à la pensée d'une telle hypothèse, une peur bleue s'empara de lui.

« Non... Ren, ce n'est pas convenable..., résista vainement Masato.

\- Allez, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, souffla Jinguji en enfouissant son nez au creux de son cou. »

« Non... Non... », murmurait inlassablement le pianiste en enfouissant ses mains à travers la chevelure blonde de son colocataire. Ses réponses pudiques contredisaient les réactions de son corps qui ne suivait que ses désirs.

Blasé, Otoya fixait le couple roucouler et se rouler des patins sur le canapé. Cette nuit se présentait plutôt bien pour ces deux là. Sur l'autre fauteuil un Shou torse nu et éreinté après toutes ses folies piquait une sieste, un élégant filet de bave s'écoulant au coin de ses lèvres. Le plus petit ne semblait pas être dérangé par les cris et rires de Cecil et Natsuki qui se courraient après à travers toute la pièce. Otoya, complètement blasé, ne s'étonnait même plus de la nudité du pseudo-chat qui sautillait dans toute la pièce. Les yeux du roux dériva vers la tige d'une pendule donnant le rythme du temps. Ses aiguilles indiquaient 3h10.

Malgré l'heure tardive, le sommeil ne le gagnait toujours pas. Le tic-tac régulier emplissait son esprit brumeux. Les voix de Cecil et Natsuki lui perçaient les oreilles. Sa vue lui jouait des tours, le monde extérieur tournait autour de lui et l'étourdissait. Il souffrait d'une légère migraine. Il porta sa main à son front humide. Il avait chaud. Une terrible soif asséchait sa gorge. Peu à peu, il redescendait sur Terre. Combien de temps sa raison l'avait-elle quittée ? 2 heures ou peut-être même plus. Cette drogue avait modifié sa perception du temps et le plongeait dans une extrême confusion. Il expira lentement afin de se calmer. Les effets persistaient, néanmoins il avait retrouvé une once de clarté. Une douche, c'était ce dont il avait besoin pour se remettre les idées en place une bonne fois pour toute. Il se dirigea vers la porte. Mais Tokiya dérangea ses plans et se planta au beau milieu de sa route.

« Otoya, pourriez-vous me renseigner... sur la nature de votre départ ?, déblatéra le ténébreux »

Ittoki pouffa. Sa phrase n'avait ni queue ni tête. Sa voix d'habitude posée produisait des vagues, entre l'aigu et le grave. Sa posture était ridicule : les bras croisées sur son torse bombée tentaient de le rendre en quelque sorte plus autoritaire et imposant. La drogue ne l'avait pas épargné non plus d'après ce que constatait Otoya.

«- Quoi cause votre amusement ?

\- Je te le dis si tu me laisses passer, marchanda le roux un sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres.

\- Même pour 10 millions de yen, je te laisserai pas poser un pied derrière cette porte. Vous êtes trop irresponsable pour une remise en liberté, dramatisa Ichinose, plus sérieux que jamais.

\- J'ai absolument besoin de prendre une douche, supplia Ittoki. »

Le brun réfléchit un instant puis accepta l'excuse de son ami. Il imposa néanmoins une condition à ce contrat.

« Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous accompagniez. Juste au cas où. »


	2. Deuxième effet : Le final de la soirée

Tokiya ferma la porte de leur dortoir derrière lui, tout en ne lâchant pas son colocataire des yeux. La pièce était sombre et seuls les faibles rayons lunaires passant par les vitres de la fenêtre apportaient un peu de lumière. Reiji n'était pas encore rentré. Ils retirèrent leur chaussures et leurs gants, se mettant à l'aise dans leur chez-eux. Le guitariste s'étira il se dirigea ensuite directement vers la salle de bain. La voix de Ichinose le stoppa.

« Tu n'as pas omis un léger détail, Ittoki Otoya ?, fit remarquer Ichinose.

\- Oui ? »

Otoya pencha sa tête sur le côté, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« - Je dois te surveiller où que tu ailles.

\- Mais comment je fais pour ma douche moi ?, s'étonna le roux.

\- Ça tombe bien parce que j'en ai besoin d'une aussi, dit Tokiya en commençant à se déshabiller. »

Il défit le cordon doré qui retenait sa veste blanche. Cette teinte immaculée était relevée par une petite cape violette cousu à son épaule gauche. Le vêtement glissa le long de ses épaules et dévoila une partie d'un corps parfaitement travaillé. Des gouttes brillantes à la lueur de la lune cascadaient au ralentie sur la surface de sa peau. Otoya détourna rapidement les yeux. Heureusement dans le noir, on ne distinguait pas les couleurs vives dont son visage se teintaient.

« On en prendra une ensemble.

\- Quoi ?!, s'étouffa Ittoki.

\- Pour l'économie d'eau et l'environnement, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, expliqua le brun. »

Le roux se tut et leva les yeux. La justification de son colocataire était ridicule. Néanmoins, Tokiya retirait déjà son pantalon. Un doux frisson parcourut son échine. Il se tourna le dos face à l'appel à l'amour. Des images et des pensées affluaient à travers son esprit. Il se tapa les joues afin de se calmer. Sa conscience le ramenait à l'ordre. « Tokiya n'est pas dans son état normal ! Et tu le sais très bien Otoya ! ».

« Tu veux de l'aide pour te déshabiller ?

\- Non... ça ira bi... bien tou-tout seul !, bégaya le guitariste. »

Il enleva son haut similaire à celui de son colocataire bien que de coupes et de couleurs différentes. Son dos en sueur frissonna au contact de l'air frais. Il se déshabillait dans la même pièce que son bien-aimé. Il déglutit lorsque son pantalon toucha le sol. Il tendit l'oreille pour essayer de situer Ichinose dans la chambre. Il jouait distraitement avec l'élastique de son boxer, n'osant pas l'enlever en présence de l'élu de son cœur. Tout était si silencieux, si paisible. Tellement que cela en devenait suffoquant. Une ombre grandissante le menaçait et s'étalait sur la porte face à lui. Instinctivement, il se retourna pour l'affronter. Une main se plaqua violemment contre la porte dans un bruit assourdissant. Le roux effrayé recula et son dos percuta le bois vibrant encore de ce brusque contact. Son cœur rata un battement. Il retint sa respiration. Tout allait si vite. Il ferma les yeux. Et le silence redevint en un instant, le maître des lieux. Un doigt délicat souleva son menton. Il se risqua à ouvrir un œil. Jusqu'à en ouvrir les deux de surprise. À quelques centimètres de son visage, Tokiya le sondait de ses yeux sombres et brillants à la fois. Cet étrange contraste dans ses prunelles provoquait chez le roux une impression dérangeante. Celle qui lui disait qu'une aura prédatrice émanait du brun, terrifiant face à lui.

« Essayes-tu de me séduire ? »

Un murmure lui chatouilla l'oreille et il tressaillit. Il gardait ses rubis plantés dans ce regard obnubilant. L'index quitta son menton et remonta le long de sa joue. Cette caresse réveilla Otoya. Il ne le repoussa pas et se contenta de fuir ses saphirs obscurs. Sa tête se terra un peu au creux de ses épaules lorsque ce doigt appuya un peu à la ligne de sa pommette gauche.

« Je.. Je ne vois pas... de quoi... tu parles, hésita le guitariste. »

Tokiya se mura dans le silence. Il retira son doigt et à la place, y déposa ses lèvres. Sa peau douce glissait sous sa bouche tendre. Elle descendait lentement. Elle s'attarda à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il le sentit trembler.

« Te déshabiller dans la même pièce que moi ? À quoi pensais-tu Otoya ?, expira Ichinose contre son épiderme.

\- Ta faute..., accusa le roux dans un soupir. »

Le roux mit un terme à cette tortueuse course et captura au bord de la sienne, cette bouche audacieuse. La tentation était trop forte. Les lèvres de son bien-aimé étaient douces. Même ses rêves les plus fantasques ne rivalisaient pas avec ce premier et divin contact. Il ne chercha pas à expliquer cette situation. Il accusa vaguement les effets néfastes de la drogue, puis se concentra à nouveau sur ce contact exquis. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser à chaque seconde pendue à ses divines lèvres. Il appuya un peu plus sa bouche contre celle du brun. Sa gêne disparaissait au fil des secondes et il prenait de l'assurance. Tokiya ne s'opposa point se laissait sagement faire la bouche entrouverte. Complètement transcendé par ce ballet sensuel, le guitariste ne savait plus où s'arrêter. Ni comment. On se se découvrait timidement du bout des lèvres. Tandis que l'incompréhension les embrouillait. Tandis que des désirs incontrôlés dirigeaient les corps. Tandis que la pénombre enveloppait leurs esprits.

Tokiya restait immobile, les yeux mi-clos et le souffle retenu. Puis ayant suffisamment attendu, il répondit à son baiser et calma le chaos qu'il avait semé dans son esprit. Otoya n'esquissa plus un geste, de peur de briser ce moment étrange. Le roux se plia avec plaisir aux envies de l'autre. Tokiya piégea tendrement sa lèvre supérieure entre ses dents. Il la mordilla. Il s'enhardit lorsqu'il entendit son partenaire gémir doucement. Le ténébreux taquina du bout de la langue sa bouche fiévreuse, en exigeant silencieusement l'entrée. Ittoki ferma ses paupières. Il s'abandonna à lui, et capitula face à la demande de Ichinose. Celui-ci refoula un sourire : le manque de résistance de son vis-à-vis le surprenait, dans le bon sens du terme.

Sa langue s'enroula autour de celle paresseuse de son colocataire, qui ne put restreindre un hoquet surpris. Aussitôt ses repères pris, le brun s'imposa comme le dominant de ce baiser. Il ne lui accordait plus une seconde de répit, dérobant son oxygène et le peu de bon sens qui lui restait. Il grogna, puis colla son bassin impétueux contre celui de Otoya. Il sentit ses bras tremblants, s'enroulaient autour de sa nuque.

Les jambes du roux se dérobaient. Il s'accrochait désespérément à la nuque de Ichinose. Ses mains glacées se posèrent sur ses hanches. Otoya tressaillit, puis enfouit ses phalanges dans la chevelure douce et sombre du brun. Il emmêlait les mèches autour de ses phalanges, les tirait délicatement. Il perdait pied, rendu fou par ce baiser essoufflant et ses mains posés sur son corps. Il colla sa poitrine contre le torse musclé de Tokiya. Sa langue commença à danser avec celle du ténébreux. Il en réclamait toujours plus. Au bord de l'asphyxie, il en réclamait encore. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez de Ichinose.

Celui-ci rompit soudainement le baiser et leurs lèvres se décollèrent bruyamment. Ittoki poussa une plainte, mécontent de ce brusque arrêt. Les mains de son colocataires dérivèrent au creux de ses reins et elles le ramenèrent au silence. Le roux se cambra et offrit un accès de choix à sa gorge nu. Une paire de lèvres vint s'y attarder. Elle lui légua une traînée de baisers qui incendiait sa peau. Une langue coquine remonta jusqu'à son menton et il exhala. Son partenaire revint sur ses pas, prenant son temps sur sa pomme d'adam. Il insista et planta ses crocs dans la chair à sa merci. Il la léchait et la suçotait à la fois, lui infligeant ainsi un supplice des plus grisant. Des marques rougeoyantes se dispersaient sur le territoire exploré et couvert de sa salive. Mais il restait tant à découvrir...

«...Tokiya... embrasse-moi... s'il te plaît... Aaaah ! »

La voix rauque agonisa dans un petit cri lorsque les dents de l'intéressé s'attaquèrent férocement à sa jugulaire, tel un vampire. Ichinose avait parfaitement entendu la supplication de sa proie, mais il l'ignora. Pour l'instant, ce terrain de jeu lui suffisait largement. Le brun respira l'odeur voluptueuse que diffusait les pores de sa peau en sueur. Ce parfum était une véritable merveille. Comment avait-il fait pour vivre sans jusqu'à maintenant ? Il enfouit son nez derrière son oreille. Il descendit jusqu'à la naissance de son épaule qu'il mordit également. Inconsciemment, sa cuisse s'inséra entre les jambes Otoya. Un objet chaud et dur se frictionna contre son membre. Tokiya s'arrêta de bouger et identifia sans problème la provenance de cette objet.

« Déjà dans cet état ?, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. »

Sous ses paumes, il le sentit se crisper. Il se redressa pour faire face au guitariste. Ses yeux évitaient le contact avec les siens. Ses joues s'empourpraient d'un rouge plus intense. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il ne répondit pas à la provocation de son colocataire. La honte et la gêne se lisait sur chaque millimètres de son visage. Ichinose ne put s'empêcher de le trouver sexy sous ses airs prudes et innocents. Il baissa la tête afin d'apercevoir l'excitation de son partenaire.

« Allons Otoya, nous sommes tous les deux des garçons, commenta le ténébreux, un brin enjoué, Je dois avouer cependant que ton corps est plus sensible que le mien. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu louché sur le sujet, Ittoki poussa ses mains derrière sa nuque et l'attira vers lui. Le roux l'avait pris par surprise. Il scella une nouvelle fois leur bouche, plus violemment cette fois. Le poids du guitariste pesait sur son colocataire, qui resserra son étreinte autour de son corps. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et Tokiya recula, désemparé face au soudain élan d'ardeur de Otoya. Celui-ci ne voulait pas qu'il pose les yeux sur son corps car ce traître de chair ne mentait pas. Les baisers et les caresses révélaient une vérité cachée. Les frissons, les tremblements et les sensations étaient des preuves irréfutables. Ittoki aimait ce qu'il lui faisait. Un peu trop même. Cela paraissait suspect. Ils étaient tous les deux des hommes comme l'avait mentionné le brun. Des amis, surtout. Le roux traitait ça avec beaucoup de sérieux. Ça n'avait rien de naturel, bien au contraire. Comment réagirait Tokiya s'il apprenait cette vérité ?

Ichinose la surprise passée, reprit le contrôle. Il ne se détachait pas des lèvres de son colocataire. Sa langue rencontra de nouveau sa consœur et la soumit aisément sous son joug. Il se dirigea à l'aveugle vers le lit le plus proche, son colocataire dans les bras. Ses pieds ou ceux de son partenaire s'empêtrèrent dans les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Ils perdirent l'équilibre mais ne semblaient pas s'en soucier. Un matelas confortable réceptionna leur chute. Ils atterrirent, face à face. Néanmoins le brun surplombait le guitariste et ses jambes encadraient ses hanches. Le visage du roux était emprisonné par ses deux mains et l'empêchaient de détourner les yeux. Le ténébreux décela un changement chez son partenaire. L'expression de son visage n'exprimait plus l'excitation du début. Non, elle était remplacé par des traits trahissant un profond et triste émoi. Son corps s'était également raidi et ses sensation physiques n'en étaient cette fois, pas la cause. L'ambiance s'était subitement refroidie, alourdie même. Alourdie par l'angoisse qui émanait de toutes les fibres de son corps. Tokiya l'avait reçu, le message précis que lui transmettaient ces réactions. Otoya avait peur et il n'avait même plus la force de la contrôler.

Le roux avait compris que ce qu'ils faisaient était malsain. Autant pour lui, que pour Tokiya. Il le savait depuis le début, mais n'y avait plus prêté attention au fil de leurs caresses et baisers torrides. Le brun lui témoignait cette attention qu'il avait toujours désiré. Alors ,embrumé par la drogue et le plaisir, ils s'étaient laissés transporter sur le chemin de la facilité. Mais à présent, le dos enfoncé dans le moelleux matelas, Ittoki se retrouvait face au mur. À un mur nommé Ichinose Tokiya et qui ne ressemblait en rien à son colocataire habituel. Ses pupilles dilatées envahissaient d'un noir sombre le beau bleu de ses iris. Ses paupières battaient rapidement et il ne savait plus où poser les yeux, signe de son égarement mental. Il haletait sans aucune retenue tel un fauve impatient et sur le qui-vive. Il transpirait mais n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de cette surchauffe corporelle. Les épis de ses cheveux s'étaient multipliés et de la coiffure soigneusement travaillé, il ne restait que des mèches désordonnées qui encadrait son visage rougi. Il n'était clairement pas dans son état normal. Le ténébreux le dominait de toute sa longueur et de toute sa largueur. Il l'emprisonnait entre ses bras et ses jambes. Ni sa gentillesse habituelle, ni une quelconque affection ne guidaient ses gestes brutaux et confus.

« Tokiya... On ne doit pas faire ça, murmura faiblement Ittoki.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le roux se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La ton suppliant de son colocataire avait suffit à faire fléchir sa résolution déjà bien chancelante.

\- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Tu le regretteras demain matin, reprit Otoya.

\- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu le regretteras ?, siffla le brun de sa voix tentatrice.

\- Bi.. Bien sûr, hésita Ittoki.

Ichinose haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Cette réponse n'avait certainement pas convaincu le ténébreux. C'était compréhensible, les balbutiements du guitariste ne l'avaient lui-même pas persuader de sa réponse.

\- À qui vas-tu faire croire ça ?, s'esclaffa le brun, en se penchant vers son cou vulnérable.

\- Tokiya ! Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est de la trahison si je te laisse continuer parce que moi, je suis lucide et ce n'est pas ton cas. Tu vas m'en vouloir et... peut-être que tu ne voudras plus jamais m'adresser la parole !, s'affola pour de bon le roux.

\- Chut calme-toi, Otoya. Je t'en ai voulu beaucoup de fois, et pourtant je suis en train de te parler en ce moment même. Tout ira pour le mieux, je te le promets, le rassura son Ichinose.

Le roux avait faillit y croire pendant un moment. Cependant, une voix dans la tête lui disait que c'était la drogue qui parlait, pas son colocataire. Il plaqua ses mains contre son torse et le poussa, pour dégager ce visage de son cou. Le parfum du bleu allait une fois de plus lui faire perdre la raison, s'il lui permettait faire comme bon il lui semblait.

« - Tu ne comprends pas. Et tu n'es pas en état de comprendre et ça je l'accepte, Tokiya. Mais bon sang ! Tu es en train de comparer des vieilles histoires de chambres mal rangées à ça !Même dans cette position, je te reconnais bien là... tu es toujours aussi rancunier ! Mais ce défaut n'empêche pas que... Je ne veux pas te perdre pour de bon... Je souffre assez comme cela. »

À la fin de son sermon, les larmes coulèrent d'elles-même. Son émotivité les surprit, tous les deux. Sa longue plainte avait réveillé ses démons cachés, sommeillant au fin fond de son cœur. Sa détresse toucha Tokiya. Dans un élan de tendresse, le brun se pencha et lécha les gouttelettes tièdes cascadant sur ses pommettes. Il goûtait aux pleurs d'un Starish qui s'était arrêté de chanter. Il s'abreuvait des pleurs de son ami qui s'était arrêté de rire. Il se délectait des pleurs d'une étoile qui s'était arrêtée de scintiller. Otoya hoqueta et ferma les yeux. Il essayait en vain de contenir cette tristesse et ce désespoir qui poignardait sa poitrine. Il croyait s'y être habitué. Mais cette souffrance avait grandi, nourri par cette envie et ces faux espoirs. Il respirait difficilement, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Mais ses sentiments l'étouffaient et débordaient, tout comme le flot de larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses paupières.

« Je t'aime, Tokiya. Je suis amoureux de toi, sanglota le roux. »

Le ténébreux se stoppa net au milieu de la joue de sa victime. Bien que sa migraine atroce l'empêchait de discerner clairement les limites de la réalité, il était quasiment sûr de ne pas avoir imaginé ces mots. Après tout, Ittoki l'avait formulé deux fois, dans des termes différentes certes... Néanmoins, cela revenait à un résultat similaire : Otoya lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le roux avait lâché une bombe. Depuis quand cela durait-il ? Comment l'avait-il su ? Pourquoi lui, surtout ? Des questions se bousculaient au cœur de son cerveau, pour le moment hors-service. Les réponses se trouvaient juste en-dessous de lui. Cependant, dépassé par l'ampleur de la situation, il ne savait quoi dire. Pensif, il dessina d'un coup de langue les traits de sa mâchoire crispé et mouillée de larmes. Dans un moment pareil. Normalement, il n'aurait su comment réagir. Mais un je ne-sais-quoi, un instinct lui dictait une conduite qui lui permettrait d'exploiter cette faiblesse, de le faire succomber à ses charmes. Sa langue se rétracta et sa bouche forma un rictus narquois.

« Tu m'as balancé ça, tout en sachant que je suis follement amoureux de Nanami-chan ? N'est-ce pas un peu présomptueux de ta part, Otoya ?, résuma le brun en articulant douloureusement les syllabes du prénom de la jeune fille. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du roux qui détourna violemment la tête. Il n'avait pas aimé la manière dédaigneuse que Tokiya avait employé à la mention de ses sentiments.

« NON !, refusa violemment le guitariste, à bout de nerfs.

\- Tu sais, ce sont le genre de choses que font les gens qui s'aiment, assura le ténébreux.

\- Mais toi, tu ne m'aimes pas, se lamenta le rouge.

\- Je peux toujours essayer. Une nuit te garantira peut-être ma vie, négocia Ichinose.

\- Non, non, non, non... »

Ittoki secouait sa tête, au rythme de ses tragiques négations. Il disait non à Tokiya. Il imposait une barrière à son corps maintenant dépendant de ce vice charnel. Il espérait que ses sentiments disparaîtront en écoutant sa douloureuse supplique. Mais rien de tout cela ne se produisit, au contraire... Tout se déchaînait en un véritable chaos. Le sang battait contre ses tempes. Il plaça son bras devant ses yeux embuées. Désemparé face à toutes ces forces dressées contre sa volonté, il ferma ses paupières et vida son esprit. Aussitôt, des images du brun occupèrent cette espace inoccupée. Ses larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues. Déchiré entre la raison et la passion, il avait fini par se réfugier vers des chimères et des souvenirs éloignés de la cruelle réalité.

Le guitariste réduisaient ses sentiments anarchiques au silence. Sa voix s'était arrêtée de nier... De nier quoi d'ailleurs ? Car il y avait tant à remettre en question. Les pensées de Ichinose ne s'attardèrent pas sur ce sujet épineux car pour le moment, cela importait peu. Les tressautements de son colocataire s'étaient arrêtés et il dissimulait ses paupières mouillées derrière son avant-bras. Ses « non » s'étaient mourus au fond de sa gorge asséchée. Il n'était plus en position de lui résister.

« Are you ready ?, chantonna doucement la voix du brun. »

Aussitôt ce vers prononcé, le brun ne perdit pas de temps. Il fondit sur le roux et dévora son cou délicieux. Tokiya embrassa ses marques rouges, signatures de son passage lubrique. Puis il descendit et mena une exploration de son anatomie. Sa langue rencontra son abdomen musclé qui se soulevait au fil de ses inspirations et expirations anormalement rapides. Sa bouche continuait sa course folle et son doigt la suivait. Sa phalange s'imprégnait du sillon de sa propre salive et en traçait des arabesques sur le torse plat de Otoya. Aucune courbe ne venait soulignait les lignes de son corps. Cette absence de forme lui rappela qu'il n'était ni Nanami, ni une quelconque fille. Cette constitution masculine à part entière ne le révulsa pas. Au contraire, elle stimulait son intérêt et le poussait à poursuivre studieusement cette expérience enrichissante. Le guitariste, loin d'être aussi indifférent qu'il le voulait, poussa de voluptueux geignements. Le ténébreux posa son sourire au bord de son nombril. Les paumes de ses mains se frottaient aux hanches du roux. Le plaisir électrifiant de ce contact les surélevaient et elles se décollèrent d'elles-même des draps. Encouragé par cette réaction, les doigts Ichinose se replièrent et et s'accrochèrent à l'élastique du boxer, dernier textile survivant sur cette épiderme brûlante. Il repoussa le vêtement et ses lèvres prirent possession de ces parcelles de nudité qui se dévoilaient. Il effleura les contours de son aine et le gémissement s'accentua en une note plus longue, plus érotique. Le brun porta une attention toute particulière à cette zone érogène. Il l'embrassa frénétiquement, la léchait sans pitié et la torture de cette chair sensible rendait son partenaire chaque seconde un peu plus fou.

Otoya rejeta sa tête en arrière. Son bras ne cachait plus ses yeux. Ses mains se cramponnaient nerveusement aux draps défaits. Puis elles vinrent toucher la matière soyeuse des cheveux de Tokiya. Son souffle lui chatouillait l'aine et un énième soupir indécent franchit les frontières de sa bouche. Ses muscles se contractèrent et son corps se tordit, attisé par cette passion immorale. Sans même s'en rendre compte, son sous-vêtement sauta hors du lit. Comme par miracle, son sexe gorgé de sang se retrouva au contact de l'air libre. Une large main se referma autour de son membre. Il ondula indécemment son bassin afin d'en quémander plus.

Ittoki ne disait rien mais son enveloppe charnel parlait à sa place. Sa pudeur s'était envolée, tout comme son esprit qui n'avait pu en supporter plus. Il se concentrait uniquement sur cette main torride et moite qui se frottait à lui en de voluptueux va-et-vient. Il garda les yeux fermés, de peur que la scène qui s'offrait à lui ne le fasse jouir ou fondre en larmes pour de bon. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Car il pleurait toujours : de tristesse, de rage et maintenant à ces sentiments là, s'ajoutait... le plaisir. La dernière raison étant la plus honteuse à reconnaître. Il sursauta lorsque qu'une langue glissa contre sa peau, remontant de la base jusqu'à son extrémité tout cela en une lenteur calculée. L'organe buccal était ardent, humide et le roux n'avait rien connu d'aussi doux et martyrisant à la fois. Son corps s'arqua et sous cette pression, ses muscles se craquèrent. Il ouvrit la bouche en s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et seul un pitoyable hoquet parvint à s'échapper de sa gorge coincée. Ses reins retombèrent lourdement sur le matelas. Cette surprise passée, une main se saisit de sa verge et se bloqua à la base. La langue revint à la charge, plus téméraire et dés lors, son corps ne lui appartint plus. Elle le flatta, le lécha avidement jusqu'à le prendre entièrement en bouche. Un surplus de sensations inédites afflua à son cerveau qui surchauffait. Sa migraine disparut afin de céder la place à cette passion trop longtemps contenue. Son cœur s'emballa. Il ne retenait plus sa voix qui se perdait dans des notes aigus. Les draps mouillées collaient à sa peau. La moiteur estivale, les effets de la drogue, Tokiya et ses caresses faisaient monter sa température corporelle à un degré insoutenable. Sa chair vierge et novice atteignait déjà ses limites.

« Aah... Tokiya... Je vais... »

Ichinose ne saisissait pas le sens de ses phrase hachurées. Malgré cela, il savait que son partenaire était sur le point d'atteindre l'ultime extase, la luxure à l'état brute. Son corps sensible traduisait ses inintelligibles syllabes par des gestes sensuels et révélateurs. Ce gémissement arracha un sourire au brun. Il se demandait comment avait-il bien fait pour ignorer cet être si lascif durant tout ce temps. Il ne lui avait jamais accordé un seul de ses regards intéressés. Il avait jusque là considéré Otoya comme un simple ami et colocataire. Il ne s'était posé aucune question sur la nature de leur relation car depuis le début, Haruka avait été l'élue de son cœur. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les autres hommes. La drogue l'avait guidé vers un « autre » chemin, parsemé de nouvelles expériences. D'ailleurs la fellation faisait partie intégrante de cette nouveauté. Croyez le ou non, les occasions de tester cette pratique ne se présentaient pas tout les jours. Pourtant, ce n'était pas aussi écœurant que ce que ses stupides idées reçues lui avaient enfoncées dans le crâne. Cette odeur lui émoustillait les narines. Ce goût âcre envahissait sa bouche. Les plaintes du roux vibraient au travers de ses oreilles. Ces sens s'étaient exacerbés et ses sensations avaient éveillés des pulsions enfouies qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Quelques heures plutôt, la mention de cela au sein d'une discussion avec Ren aurait suffit à l'effaroucher. Il ria intérieurement. Un liquide collant s'échappait du sexe de son colocataire. Il le sentit trembler au creux de son palais. L'ironie du destin l'amusait. En définitive, il se révélait assez doué au vu des réactions de son cobaye docile. (Ses petits cris étaient tout simplement divins) Ou était-ce sa seule présence qui incendiait le roux de cette manière ? Après tout, Ittoki était apparemment raide dingue de lui.

Ichinose libéra le sexe, prisonnier de sa bouche. Il nettoya goulûment ses lèvres du bout de la langue, imprégnées des restes de liquide pré-séminal. Il n'avait pas amené son partenaire à l'orgasme. Le ténébreux l'avait délibérément abandonné au bord de ce gouffre, sans retour possible. Otoya ouvrit un œil. Il soupira, insatisfait. Tokiya se délectait de cette douce et méchante agonie. Il leva la tête et planta son regard à l'intérieur des deux yeux larmoyants. Ils étincelaient au milieu de l'obscurité, tels de magnifiques rubis. Ils reflétaient la complaisance, le désespoir, la confusion et l'amour. Lorsqu'il inséra un premier doigt dans son antre, ils s'écarquillèrent de douleur. Le brun ne faisait même plus attention à ses mains et à cette préparation pour le moins primordiale. Ces prunelles brillantes l'hypnotisaient en cette nuit noire. Une larme s'échappa de l'une d'elles et coula sur sa joue.

Une deuxième phalange vint rejoindre sa consœur. Elles écartaient ses chairs, s'enfonçant au fur et à mesure. C'était inconfortable, humiliant. Pourtant, Otoya n'arrivait pas à s'arracher à cet intense regard. Il se noyait dans les océans sombres qui le scrutaient. Il inspira longuement et bloqua sa respiration lorsque les intrus se mouvèrent en des va-et-vient . Mais il continua à soutenir ces orbes qui l'obsédaient depuis nuits et jours. Elles appartenaient à Tokiya. Il les adorait, tout comme leur propriétaire. Plus rien d'autre n'existait. Il ne se détournerait pas de la seule lueur existant dans son monde devenu néant. Le brun retirait prudemment ses doigts. Une sensation de vide emplit le roux. Le répit fut de courte durée. Presque aussitôt, Tokiya suréleva ses hanches et quelque chose de chaud se pressa dangereusement contre l'entrée de son intimité. Ce brusque retour à la réalité l'apeura.

Instinctivement, ses bras s'accrochèrent autour de la nuque du ténébreux. Il ferma les yeux et rompit leur échange. Il paniquait, son corps entier se crispait tandis que Ichinose forçait le passage. Ittoki ne put retenir une grave et longue plainte. Il sentit l'emprise des mains emprisonnant son bassin se raffermir. Le roux se mordit les lèvres et enfonçaient ses ongles, léguant des marques rougeoyantes sur la peau opaline de son dos. Il ne retint plus ses gémissements de douleur lorsque le brun le pénétra peu à peu. Son corps, peu préparé, accueillait difficilement l'intrusion de ce sexe étranger. Cette brûlure se propageait en ses entrailles, et crier ne calmait en rien sa souffrance. Il avait envie de s'évanouir, de ne plus jamais se réveiller et ne plus avoir à subir cette douleur intense. Le guitariste enfouit sa tête au creux du cou de son colocataire. Il inhala une bouffée du parfum de Tokiya. Cette odeur suave le maintenait conscient, le rattachait au monde réel. Il ne faisait qu'un avec celui qu'il aimait. Cette phrase aux connotations romantiques n'avait jamais était aussi trompeuse. Il souffrait, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Le ténébreux commença à se mouver en lui. Otoya respirait tant bien que mal. Sa gorge était sèche et sa propre salive paraissait être de la lave. Il mourrait dans les bras de son bien-aimé, de la pire façon qu'il soit. La seule chose qu'il trouva à faire, était de quérir le chemin de ses lèvres. Comme d'habitude, il était faible et pathétique devant le destin qui s'abattait sur lui. Leur relation ne sera plus jamais pareil, après cette nuit. Alors oui, sa dernière volonté avant l'acte final, fut d'embrasser amoureusement son bourreau.

« Je suis désolé, Tokiya... »

Le son de sa voix s'éteignit aux bords des lèvres de Tokiya. Ces syllabes flottèrent un instant dans le vide, comme une innocente bulle d'air et de larmes. Elles ne cherchaient ni à l'arrêter, ni à l'inciter à continuer. Il priait, tel un condamné enchaîné dans sa barbare étreinte. Otoya s'excusait. Ni plus, ni moins. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il autant mal ? Entendre son nom, n'avait jamais été aussi tragique. Son propre nom lui perforait le cœur. Sa raison, piégée dans cette brume de fièvre et de démence, lui hurlait que c'était de sa faute. Ichinose détruisait son ami. Il piétinait ses sentiments. Il abusait de Ittoki, et celui-ci s'accablait d'un crime imaginaire : le roux était amoureux de lui. Cependant, le titre de monstre lui revenait à lui et à personne d'autre. Même la drogue ne pourrait rien y faire. Il ferma les yeux et voulut oublier ce lourd fardeau qui se formait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. La culpabilité rongeait Tokiya de l'intérieur. Le ténébreux reçut douloureusement le baiser de sa victime. Il tentait ainsi d'alléger la souffrance de Otoya et d'exorciser la sienne également. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Il ferma les yeux et son esprit l'abandonna lentement. Le rythme de son bassin s'intensifia. Ses coups de reins le transperçaient plus profondément encore. Des traces violacées se formèrent sur les lignes de ses fines hanches, à l'endroit exact où se cramponnaient les longs doigts du brun. Il se perdait à nouveau dans les méandres de la concupiscence. Oublier était aussi facile que de brûler les ailes d'un papillon. Une seconde, puis une minute s'écoulèrent. Le petit jour pointera rapidement le bout de son nez. Est-ce que demain matin ses ailes repousseront comme par magie ?

Ils ne se préoccupèrent bientôt plus des conséquences et des remords. Les effets de l'ecstasy les aidait à se foutre de tout. Ce poison effaça le reste d'hésitation et de tristesse. Il vida leur esprit, les noya un peu plus dans cet état second et dangereux. Toutes pensées cohérentes ou onces d'appréhension étaient vite annihilées par cette valse dérangeante entre leurs deux corps assemblés. Petit à petit, le tempo de cette danse sensuelle se modifia. Les premières mesures d'incertitudes dégénérèrent. Les subtils froissements du drap accompagnaient les rythmes érotiques, joués par la friction de leurs épidermes. Ils se touchaient, s'embrassaient comme des amants de toujours. Tokiya faisait sauvagement l'amour au roux. Otoya y répondait par des plaintes hachurées et de violents cambrements. Ichinose plongeait en Ittoki. Ses coups de butoir démontaient le bassin ondulant de son partenaire. Le guitariste aspirait son colocataire et son antre se resserrait, ne laissant aucune échappatoire au brun. Enfin... Ce n'était pas comme-ci il allait s'enfuir à moment aussi capital. Le ténébreux grogna bestialement et corrompit son âme aux plaisirs de la chair. Il la dévorait, tel un prédateur affamé. Quant à sa proie, elle vibrait et ronronnait impunément en-dessous de lui. Piégé entre ses griffes, le désir lubrique de Otoya se déchaînait. La passion avait fini par prendre le pas sur la douleur. Leur compatibilité était incroyable. Leur corps semblait être taillé pour celui de l'autre. Cette affinité physique était surnaturelle, trop bonne pour être vraie. Cette dépravation combinée à cette perte voulue de contrôle les avait réduit à l'état de simples bêtes.

Le duo d'idoles ne se disaient plus rien. Parler était réservé aux hommes censés, ce qu'ils n'étaient plus depuis un moment. Ils se comprenaient autrement, par un lexique tactile et des caresses purement sexuelles. Leur langage allait par-delà les limites de la parole. Évoquer tout haut leur péché était un tabou alors leurs corps le faisaient à leur place. Ce moment de compréhension mutuel ne durerait pas toute la vie et la descente sera brutale. Ils valaient mieux ne pas le gâcher et en profiter jusqu'au bout. Tout deux avaient souhaité que la nuit ne se termine jamais. Leurs âmes se liaient, au sein de ce péché. Ils commettaient une faute irréparable. Ils ne songeaient pas à leur future et désastreuse relation. Ils mettaient de côté, les sentiments et la morale de ce monde qu'ils ne saisissaient plus. Ils assouvissaient leurs vices et exploraient leurs sombres travers. C'était une nécessité, un besoin éphémère à satisfaire. Ils baisaient parce qu'il le fallait.

Oppressé par le poids et les gestes précipités des deux mâles, le pauvre lit craquait et menaçait de céder. Les va-et-vients de Tokiya s'étaient accélérés. L'intimité chaude et étroite de son partenaire le transportait dans un univers d'intenses sensations. Et ce voyage n'était pas un périple en solitaire. Les limites physiques de Otoya étaient également mis à rude épreuve par cette énergie animale. Il sentit le sexe de son partenaire tremblait au fond de ses entrailles. Ses jambes s'agrippèrent vivement aux hanches du brun. Cette position réduisit l'espace déjà infime entre les chanteurs suffocants. La fin approchait, ils en devenaient de plus en plus fébriles. Ils étaient aux portes de l'ultime délivrance.

Puis, les muscles du roux se contractèrent et ses jambes se détachèrent de Ichinose. Le corps de Otoya s'arqua et ses dents mordirent sa lèvre inférieure. La tension accumulée durant de longues et torrides minutes s'évapora en un instant. Les omoplates, la colonne et les reins du brun glissèrent sous la pulpe de ses doigts. De sa bouche serrée s'échappa un geignement des plus concupiscents. Une substance tiède s'écoulait de son sexe repu. Le chemin de cette rivière blanchâtre serpentait sur la surface de son ventre souillé. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme qui redevenait peu à peu régulier. Ses yeux larmoyants et mi-clos observaient distraitement la fin du spectacle. Ils virent l'expression du visage face à eux, se tordre en une grimace. Quelques secondes plus tard, cette chaleur liquide semblable à la sienne se répandit en lui. Les ondes de la jouissance se propagèrent dans l'être tout entier de Tokiya. Il leva le menton au ciel et ouvrit la bouche d'où aucun son n'en sortit. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans cette chair qu'il maintenait toujours aussi fermement. Il s'immobilisa dans cette position, déversant en son colocataire, cette liqueur de luxure.

Ichinose, ébranlé par cet orgasme ravageur, ne tarda pas à s'écrouler lourdement sur le guitariste. Ce fut au tour du brun de soupirer. Sa tête reposait sur l'abdomen de Ittoki. Les battements cardiaques de son partenaire tambourinaient contre son oreille. Ils l'aidaient à ne pas sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Après un certain temps, des phalanges délicates vinrent timidement se mêler à ses cheveux décoiffés. Elles descendirent jusqu'à sa nuque, traçant des cercles sur sa peau nue. Il se détendit. Cette douceur était agréable après cette activité pour le moins éreintante.

Otoya détaillait son partenaire, étalé sur son corps. Des mèches soyeuses ainsi qu'une peau meurtrie roulaient sous ses doigts. Il effleura ses blessures et le sentit tressaillir. Il ne pensa même pas à s'excuser car il était l'auteur de ces signatures corporelles et était en somme, plutôt fier de son œuvre. Elles revendiquaient une trace de son passage sur son terrain d'une nuit, comme une sorte de panneau « propriété privée ». Il déplaça mécaniquement sa main contre sa joue. Il admira ce visage, paisible et somnolent. Il envisagea vaguement l'idée d'interrompre sa sieste pour rechuter, une fois de plus. Son bas-ventre se réchauffa, rien qu'à la hantise de ces souvenirs encore frais. Il leur restait un peu de temps avant le lever du soleil, cela tombait bien. Alors, une requête passionnée pendue au bout de ses lèvres honteuses, il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

« Encore. »

Aussitôt son souhait malsain formulé, les commissures au bout de son index se relevèrent. Cette bouche désirable forma un rictus pervers et son propriétaire releva les yeux vers lui. Sans le lâcher du regard, ce sourire enjouée embrassa langoureusement son ventre en guise de réponse.

* * *

_**Alors vos avis ? :3** _

J'espère que ce n'est pas trop niais ou trop OOC, car la prise de drogue n'excuse pas tout. C'est vrai que au tout début de l'écriture, j'imaginais plus un viol pur et dur. Néanmoins, ça ne collait pas au caractère de Tokiya d'utiliser sa force de cette manière d'autant plus que Otoya ne se serait pas laisser faire facilement, non plus. Oui, j'ai failli et j'ai choisi la voie de la facilité. :P Je suis contente d'avoir pu contribuer au fandom trop pauvre de Utapri. (merci à Maknae de nous nourrir avec ses quelques RenMasa. Merci blackos.) Et une dernière question... **Est-ce que j'écris une suite ?** En sachant qu'une suite sera vraiment sérieuse, triste et comportera aussi plus de RenMasa. Allez, lâchez-vous, c'est gratuit ! ^^

_Merci d'avance pour vos reviews !_

Mlle Usagi.


	3. Troisième effet : la redescente

_**Hey !** _

Après une longue absence, j'ai enfin pu update cette fanfic. Hm. ._. Ça fait un bail mais je tiens le coup, haha. :D Ça me fait rire mais mes lecteurs chéris eux doivent sûrement être en colère. :( Eh bien je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses originales à vous fournir pour vous expliquer cette suite qui s'est faite **beaucoup** désirer. Le topo habituel : exams, cours et vie perso à gérer. Et j'écris aussi très lentement même si l'inspiration me vient. Je prends beaucoup de soin à choisir mes mots pour m'exprimer correctement. C'est problématique, je vous l'accorde mais c'est ma manière de faire. :3

_**En espérant que ça vous plaira quand même.** _

* * *

Un rayon solaire filtrait à travers les rideaux opaques. Tokiya émergea lentement de son sommeil de plume. Il somnola encore un peu puis, fronça les sourcils. Une force inconnue le tirait vers un réveil définitif qui s'annonçait des plus difficile. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent. Il cligna plusieurs fois ses paupières alourdies. Il grogna, mécontent. Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. Mais au-delà de cela, il se sentait mal et vide de toute énergie comme-ci il n'avait pas du tout ou, au contraire, trop dormi. Son corps semblait être une masse engourdie et sa tête, une bombe prête à exploser à tout moment. Il avait oublié comment il avait atterri là. Une atroce migraine tambourinait contre ses tempes et empêchait toutes pensées réfléchies de circuler à l'intérieur de son cerveau. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Il avait extrêmement chaud. Chacune de ses respirations lui arrachèrent bientôt une grimace. Cette incendie corporelle se propagea à travers sa gorge et lui faisait connaître un cruel supplice. Il s'extirpa de l'entrave d'une mince couverture et se redressa. Ce mouvement exigea de lui un immense effort. Son dos humide craqua et une fois décollée de la literie, il frissonna. En un instant, la chaleur précédente céda la place à un froid subite et mordant. Tout son corps lui criait de se rallonger. Son regard morne s'arrêta sur une tignasse rouge reposant à ses côtés. Il plissa les yeux et médita sur les raisons de la présence de quelqu'un dans son lit. Il réalisa que peu après l'identité de son propriétaire.

Ses deux saphirs ternis par la fatigue s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Tous ses maux disparurent et cette chevelure flamboyante envahit totalement son esprit. Tokiya se leva maladroitement. Il ne prêta pas attention à ses étourdissements et trébucha sur un vêtement délaissé au sol. Ses mains se rattrapèrent in extremis au chevet du lit. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Son regard glissa de cette personne partageant sa couche, aux coupables de sa chute jonchant le sol. Des pièces de tissus s'éparpillaient au pied du lit de... Reiji ? Un ronflement l'interpella et il tourna la tête. Son senpai dormait à poing fermé et encore tout habillé dans le lit du brun. Pourquoi rien ni personne ne semblaient être à leur place ce matin là ?

Ichinose décida de lâcher le meuble. Ses jambes supportaient à peine son poids mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier plus que ça. Car après tout, il venait tout juste de réaliser qu'il était nu comme un ver. Encore une fois, sa fichue migraine ne lui laissa aucune chance d'analyser la situation de manière logique. La touffe rousse esquissa un mouvement et un léger couinement s'échappa d'elle. Il pâlit et leva les yeux au ciel, le remerciant muettement de l'avoir réveillé en premier. Ne sachant que faire, il se dirigea à pas de loups vers l'autre côté de la pièce. Il attrapa une pile de vêtements soigneusement pliés qui l'attendait sur son bureau. Il ne prit même pas la peine de les enfiler. Il les embarqua sous son bras. Tokiya se jeta ensuite sur la poignée de la porte de cette chambre qui l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il l'ouvrit et sortit avant de la refermer discrètement. Au pas de cette porte, il se revêtit prestement d'un caleçon et attendit. L'angoisse retombait peu à peu mais un étrange malaise persistait toujours. Il s'éloigna puis posa son front contre le mur d'en face. Il tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête, remplie d'hypothèses plus déjantées les unes que les autres. Il revit Reiji étalé sur son propre lit et... il semblait qu'il avait partagé le lit de Reiji avec Otoya. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait les choses.

Une main étrangère s'agrippa à son épaule droite. Pris par surprise, Tokiya sursauta et se dégagea vivement. Ce mouvement brusque ne plut que moyennement à son corps maladif et cela s'en fit ressentir. Ses jambes molles cédèrent et il faillit une énième fois s'écraser contre le sol. Des bras courts mais puissants le rattrapèrent de justesse. Des épis dorés lui chatouillaient la joue et un chapeau tomba au sol.

« Désolé, Tokiya. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais t'avais l'air bizarre posé contre ce mur. Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais tu ne me répondais pas, se justifia le blond.

\- Pas grave, Kurusu. C'est moi qui était ailleurs, soupira Ichinose. »

Ils se séparèrent. Le brun porta la main à sa front en sueur. Il croisa le regard inquiet de Kurusu, puis soupira une énième fois.

« Je peux te demander une faveur Kurusu ?

Le concerné hocha doucement la tête.

« Je ne veux pas réveiller Otoya qui a besoin de sommeil mais j'aurai grand besoin d'une douche. À part si ça te dérange, j'aimerai bien en prendre une dans votre chambre.

\- No problem, sourit le blond. »

Tokiya le remercia et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Shou. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Pourquoi mes souvenirs ne me reviennent plus ? Les questions recommençaient peu à peu à jaillir dans son esprit. Il lança un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule vers la porte négligemment fermée de sa chambre et ses yeux foncés se tournèrent vers Kurusu. Peut-être qu'il en saurait plus.

« Que s'est-il passé... hier soir ?, questionna Ichinose, hésitant.

\- Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?!, s'étonna le plus petit.

Le brun ne répondit pas à la question et se contenta de baisser la tête. Shou s'en voulut un instant de s'être emporté de cette manière contre son interlocuteur, un peu perdu depuis ce matin. Ils arrivèrent devant sa chambre et s'arrêta. Il appuya son dos contre la porte et inspira profondément.

« - Ren avait ramené de... la drogue, finit par avouer le blond, le dernier mot semblant lui arracher la gorge.

Après une courte pause il reprit.

« On a un peu déconné entre nous, rougit Shou en évoquant les événements, Toi et Otoyan êtes partis les premiers. Vous ne m'aviez pas l'air très... atteints juste un peu fatigués tout au plus. Par contre, Ren et Masato étaient vraiment pas dans leurs états normaux. Surtout Masato en fait... Et je ne veux même pas imaginer comment ils ont terminé leur soirée. Cecil, Natsuki et moi sommes restés dans le salon jusqu'à ce que les senpais arrivent et... calment les festivités en nous renvoyant dans nos chambres respectives. »

Les yeux de Tokiya s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il écoutait le scénario catastrophe que lui décrivait son ami. Des flashs lui revenaient peu à peu. Ils se remémora un instant : lorsque Cecil et Otoya lui sautèrent dessus. Puis plusieurs fragments de cette soirée suivirent sans lui accorder ne serait qu'une seconde de répit. Il se souvenait de la lune qu'il admirait à travers la fenêtre et de l'immense béatitude qu'il avait ressenti à cette vue apaisante. Il revoyait Masato et Ren qui s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait et il se rappela cette étrange envie de les imiter lui tordant l'estomac.

Un sifflement perça ses oreilles et stoppa net le flot d'images qui inondait son cerveau d'informations floues et incertaines. Il réprima un gémissement et attrapa sa tête entre les mains. Ses vêtements s'échouèrent sur le sol. Shou s'avança vers son ami chancelant, paniqué. Il lui offrit une épaule sur laquelle se reposer et lui murmurait des mots rassurants dont le brun n'en saisissait pas le sens. Ichinose lui glissa un « j'ai juste besoin d'une douche » à peine audible.

Face au miroir, ses cheveux humides s'égouttaient sur le haut de sa chemise à carreaux. Tokiya se frotta le visage, mieux réveillé grâce à cette douche qu'il venait de prendre. Il gardait néanmoins des traces de fatigues évidents comme ces cernes qui assombrissaient ses yeux et ce teint maladif. Il effleura les griffures encerclant sa nuque, la douleur qui s'en suivit le fit grimacer. Il se détailla et se perdit au fond de ses propres yeux, fenêtres de son âme en peine. Malgré son calme apparent, ses symptômes matinaux ne s'étaient pas non plus calmés. Ils avaient même empiré depuis que ses idées s'étaient éclaircies. Une tempête d'émotions diverses faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait pu reconstituer les différents tableaux de cette soirée. Il fixa son reflet. Il trouva cette image qu'il renvoyait tout bonnement abominable. Les actes définissaient la personne et il était depuis hier soir l'homme le plus exécrable de cette Terre. Sa colère lui monta à la tête d'abord elle se dirigea contre Ren, puis finit par s'acharner contre lui-même. Un haut-le-cœur le força à se pencher vers le lavabo. Il avait du mal à supporter ce fardeau, son corps essayait en vain d'expulser cette part de ténèbres, grandissant en lui. Il tenta de relever la tête mais cette peur de voir la triste vérité dans ce miroir le contraint à la garder baissée. Son estomac se contracta de nouveau et Tokiya recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur glacial. Il glissa le long de sa surface, jusqu'au sol. Ces plaintes résonnèrent entre les carreaux immaculés. Il bascula la tête en arrière et scruta le plafond insipide.

Ses démons ne tardèrent pas à le rattraper. Les gouttes fraîches continuaient à s'échapper de ses mèches bleus nuit. Elles venaient se confondre aux larmes tièdes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Pourquoi pleurait-il d'ailleurs ? Cela manquait de logique c'était lui qui avait abusé de la faiblesse de Otoya. Son malaise était mérité. Le goût amer de la culpabilité aggravait sa nausée. La drogue l'avait aveuglé mais son envie de luxure avait commis le reste de cet acte impardonnable. Le chanteur se sentait au plus mal dans cette peau qui avait apprécié celle de l'autre. Ichinose avait aimé ce moment criminel où seul le physique avait importé. Il payait à présent le prix fort pour à peine quelques heures d'extase éphémère. Mais cette vérité était trop dure à accepter dans cette situation critique. Il cacha son visage dans le creux de ses mains. Il écarquilla les yeux. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il se mit à la place de son ami et son désarroi bloqua sa respiration.

_Je t'aime, Tokiya. Je suis amoureux de toi._

Les mots, débordants de tendresse, de sincérité avaient prié sa compassion qu'il ne lui avait pas accordé. Les «non » déchirants du roux vibrèrent à nouveau à ses oreilles. Le souvenir d'un corps se tordant sous lui submergea son esprit, corrompu par le vice de la chair. Ses détails qui lui avaient paru la veille si infimes prenaient ce matin là toute leur importance. Un toquement à la porte mit brusquement fin à ce tourbillons d'images douloureuses. Sa figure se détacha vivement de ses mains. Ce bruit à peine audible, l'avait ramené dans le présent tout aussi dur à supporter.

« Tokiya, est-ce que ça va ?, s'inquiéta la voix de Shou à travers la porte. »

Ichinose se leva d'un bond et essuya vivement son visage d'un revers de sa manche.

« Oui, tout va bien. »

Sa voix faible et rocailleuse trahissait son mal-être évident. Il s'éclaircit la gorge mais cela n'y changerait rien. Il sortit de la salle de bain, après avoir dissimulé son mal-être derrière un masque d'indifférence. Il adressa un sourire poli à Shou l'attendant au pas de la porte.

« Je t'assure que tout va bien, répéta mécaniquement le brun face à l'expression angoissée de son ami. »

Cette vérité était tout autre pour le jeune homme émergeant peu à peu de son lourd sommeil. Des cris l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Instinctivement, le roux tendit la main et vérifia que personne ne s'étalait dessus. Il était bel et bien vide. Ce constat, était-il affligeant ou au contraire, consolateur ? L'ultime confrontation était repoussée à plus tard. Juste le temps que Otoya s'en remette. S'en remettra-t-il d'ailleurs ? Il se retourna et son regard se posa le matelas encore un peu affaissé par le poids de son corps, à présent absent. Il serra les poings autour des draps imprégnés de son odeur. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé néanmoins à l'heure qu'il était, Tokiya devait le détester de tout son cœur.

Le guitariste leva ses yeux brillants de larmes vers la silhouette assise sur le lit d'à côté. Il croisa le regard de Reiji, qui l'observait l'air de dire « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? ». Cette question à laquelle il ne saurait malheureusement comment y apporter une réponse. Ittoki ne se soucia ni de sa nudité, ni de l'image pitoyable qu'il renvoyait à son senpai. Son cœur saignait et ses larmes coulaient, sans retenu. Il renifla et se leva, traînant son corps vers la salle de bains. Il n'adressa pas un mot à Reiji et se contenta de l'ignorer, lui qui le suivait des yeux. L'orphelin boitait et ses hanches menaçaient de se détacher à chacun de ses douloureux pas. Il finit pas s'écrouler devant la cuvette des toilettes et l'obscurité envahit son esprit. Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, il commença à rejeter le peu choses qui remplissait son estomac.

Reiji accourut dans la salle de bains et se sentit désemparé face à la scène incompréhensible qui se dressait face à lui. Cependant, il réagit vite et se mit à tapoter maladroitement le dos nu et humide du malade. Il lui glissa quelques paroles réconfortantes. « Tout ira bien... » Otoya enfonça sa tête dans le trou de porcelaine et s'accrocha aux rebords comme-ci il ne voulait pas entendre ses syllabes mensongères. Cela dura plusieurs minutes. Puis, il resta un moment immobile, dans cette position loin d'être flatteuse.

Des bribes de cette fatale soirée lui revenaient. Une scène en particulier retint son attention. Contre la porte, puis sur le lit. Ils avaient rapidement fait leur chemin. Sa pathétique déclaration et l'indifférence de Tokiya vinrent s'emboîter avec le reste du puzzle. Les gouttes continuèrent à tomber de ses yeux et repassèrent sur le sillon précédent qui avait séché sur ses joues livides. Tout était allé si vite il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes. Il se sentit soulever. Reiji le força à se relever, Otoya reprit pied dans la réalité. Sans faire exprès, son senpai appuya sur les nombreux bleus éparpillés sur son corps. Il gémit et se laissa retomber de tout son poids dans les bras de son sauveur.

« Que s'est-il passé, Otoyan ?, questionna Reiji d'un inhabituel sérieux »

Finalement, cette question tomba comme un couperet au-dessus de sa nuque. Il essaya vainement de formuler l'ombre d'une réponse. Mais les mots ne venaient pas car rien ne saurait expliquer cette faute. Les sensations, les mots, les gestes se mélangeaient à l'intérieur de son crâne. Et dans toute cette anarchie, ce qu'il le marquait le plus c'était cette tristesse, cette déchirure qui le rendait malade. Malade d'amour. Malade de tout.

« Aller Otoyan, juste un petit effort, insista son généreux colocataire. »

Celui-ci le transporta avec difficulté jusqu'à son véritable lit. Personne n'y avait dormir hier soir. Les draps étaient frais l'odeur de Tokiya n'était pas là. Et le roux ferma les yeux, apaisé par la main rassurante qui caressait doucement son front. Il fit mine de dormir. Mais le sommeil ne le gagnait pas et malgré les efforts du senpai, les images de cette nuit là le hantaient toujours. Une mince couverture se déploya sur sa peau brûlante de fièvre. Encore une attention de la part de son bon vieux Reiji.

« Depuis qu'ils sont réveillés, Masato et Ren n'arrêtent pas. Ça a l'air d'être grave »

La voix rauque de Ranmaru brisa le silence. Depuis quand était-il là ? Il tendit l'oreille et entendit encore crier de l'autre côté du mur. Il distingua vaguement la voix de Masato, mêlée à celle de Ren. Alors c'était de ces deux là que d'où venait ce vacarme matinal. Le guitariste imagina facilement les raisons de leurs disputes. Ren et Masato étaient du genre à exploser, contrairement à eux qui avaient opté pour la fuite.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Otoya ?, demanda Ranmaru.

\- Lui et Tokiya ont dû passer une nuit ensemble. Au vu des marques et la tête qu'il avait, ça n'a pas dû être tendre. Je n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un jour Otoya dans un état pareil..., soupira son interlocuteur.

\- Vaut mieux en parler ailleurs. »

Sur ces tristes paroles, Reiji et Ranmaru quittèrent la pièce afin de ne pas déranger le sommeil du roux. Ils rejoignirent Mikaze dans sa chambre. Celui-ci était posté devant son écran éteint, une tasse fumante entre les mains.

« -Salut »

Mikaze se retourna sur sa chaise et répondit à son camarade par un timide mouvement de tête. Reiji ne savait comment aborder le sujet avec Mikaze. Il ne savait si son ami saurait faire preuve d'assez de subtilité.

« Tu sais ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?, lâcha Ranmaru. »

Reiji le regarda de travers et le fautif se contenta de hausser les épaules l'air de dire « Il fallait bien commencer un jour ». Eh bien... Tant pis pour la subtilité. Mikaze réfléchit un instant avant de formuler sa réponse.

« Vous avez pensé qu'il serait judicieux de laisser les STARISH fêter leur victoire entre eux. Nous sommes donc rentré dans un établissement, plus communément appelé « bar ». Je suis ensuite resté là à vous regarder consommer de l'alcool et à faire semblant d'écouter vos divagations jusqu'à 3h46 du matin.

\- Ranmnaru et moi sommes au courant parce que nous y étions également, Mikaze. On voulait plutôt parler de la soirée STARISH.

\- Dans ce cas, adressez vous directement à eux, répliqua Mikaze en pointant Natsuki et Shou du menton. »

Les deux blonds avaient essayés de se faire tout petits depuis l'arrivée du duo. Allongés dans le même lit, Shou faisait mine de lire un magazine tandis que Natsuki jouait « innocemment » dans ses cheveux.

« Natsuki, Shou, répondez à la question qu'à posé Ranmaru, ordonna un peu sèchement leur senpai. »

Natsuki se serra un peu plus contre son ami. Shou ferma son magazine et arbora un sourire trop enthousiaste pour être authentique. Il fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« Quelle question ?, tenta le blond. »

Les senpais se tournèrent vers eux et leurs mines graves firent disparaître le rictus du plus petit. Shou et Natsuki rougirent. Natsuki enfouit son visage dans un oreiller rose et Kurusu se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

« -Voilà, le truc, c'est qu'on a... mais un tout petit peu... dans la mesure où... »

Kurusu avait marmonné la moitié de sa phrase, qui ne disait rien sans jamais se terminer.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour déchiffrer ce que vous racontez, s'impatienta Mikaze.

\- ON A PRIS DE LA DROGUE ! ON EST DÉSOLÉ, ON NE RECOMMENCERA PLUS !, craqua soudainement Natsuki, au bord des larmes. »

Mikaze fronça les sourcils : cela signalait un mauvais présage pour eux. Shou passa sa main sur son visage baissé. Le début de leur fin avait sonné.

Leur senpai but une gorgée de thé afin de cacher l'inquiétude qui naissait sur son visage d'habitude si impassible. Il déposa sa tasse sur son bureau et appuya sur l'interrupteur de son ordinateur afin de le mettre en route. Il se massa l'arête du nez les mots ne venaient tout simplement pas pour décrire l'indignation qui montait en lui. La partie émotions, il préférait laisser ses collègues s'en occuper.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux quand même ? S'égosilla Reiji.

\- Natsuki exagère comme toujours ! Haha... Oui, c'est vrai qu'on a consommé un rien de drogue mais aucun dégâts ne sont à déplorés... n'est-ce pas ?, enjoliva Shou.

\- Otoya est en ce moment en train de pleurer et de se morfondre dans son lit. Ce matin, il a vomi et il fait de la fièvre. Alors ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de dédramatiser cette situation ! »

Reiji avait presque crié sa dernière phrase. La panique luisait dans ses yeux grands ouverts par son soudain accès de fureur. Les deux blonds touchés par cette révélation se regardèrent et d'un accord commun, ils avouèrent tout ce qu'il y avait à avouer. Ils ne se souvenaient pas de tout mais avaient retenu l'essentiel. Du baiser de Ren et Kurusu jusqu'au dérapage de Masato et Ren, ils expliquèrent le déroulement des événements. Les senpais ne les interrompirent pas le souffle retenu, ils écoutaient le récit inquiétant des deux blonds.

« … Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé ensuite dans les chambres ».

La dernière phrase provoqua un frisson à Reiji. Il s'était crû au pire, mais cela dépassait tout ce qu'il s'était alors imaginé. Il s'adressa à Mikaze d'une voix tremblante.

« Quels sont les effets exacts de cette drogue ?

Il mit un temps avant de les énoncer. Il les connaissait, mais l'angoisse de les prononcer entravaient sa gorge.

\- Hallucinations... confusion, déshydratation... troubles du comportement et ses effets aphrodisiaques poussent parfois... à des rapports sexuels non-voulus. »

Reiji serra les dents et Ranmaru frappa le mur de son poing. Cela éclairait beaucoup de choses sur le comportement bizarre des STARISH. Le senpai entendit un hoquet étouffé. Une silhouette cachée derrière l'encadrement de la porte frémit et plaqua sa main devant sa bouche. Reiji l'aperçut et devina presque immédiatement le propriétaire des cheveux bleus nuits qui dépassaient.

« Tokiya... Te cacher ne servira pas à résoudre cette histoire. »

Tout le monde retint sa respiration et n'osait plus énoncer une seule syllabe. Le brun s'avança dans le champ de vision de son senpai, la tête baissée. Les regards de l'assemblée allaient de Reiji à Tokiya ils se taisaient mais appréhendaient la suite de cet événement pour le moins inattendu. L'impassibilité du brun n'arrangeait pas non plus les choses.

« Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ?, cracha le châtain. »

Le concerné trembla lorsqu'il entendit le ton accusateur de son senpai. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour cacher sa honte, ses regrets. Personne ne voyait son visage, caché derrière ses cheveux sombres. Il ne pouvait nier ce que lui reprocher durement le châtain. C'était mérité. Mais cette tragique vérité qu'on lui lançait à la figure ne faisait que l'enfoncer dans son désarroi. Il déglutit, voulut prononcer un mot, une parole.

« Je... Désolé, réussit-il à articuler. »

Aucun autre son ne sortit de sa bouche entrouverte. Alors, il tourna le dos à ses amis et à ses aînés et s'apprêta à fuir la colère émanant de son senpai. Il traîna les pieds sur quelques mètres d'un long couloir. Reiji le poursuivit et agrippa son poignet, le forçant alors à lui faire face. Derrière le châtain, le reste de la troupe les avait suivit et assistait de loin à la scène.

Reiji se rapprocha de Ichinose et plongea son regard sévère dans celui, perdu de son kouhai. Tokiya détourna les yeux, essaya de se dégager en vain. Il finit par se résigner et murmurer une vague explication.

« Je n'étais pas... dans mon état normal...

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, le raisonna Reiji en raffermissant l'emprise autour de son poignet. »

Tokiya semblait être devenu sourd. Il répéta la même chose. Encore et encore. De plus en plus en fort. Il avait du mal à contenir ses larmes et ses plaintes. À présent, il dévoilait ses faiblesses qu'il tenait tant à cacher. Il se baissa et regardait le sol afin d'éviter cet affrontement trop subite. Il essayait tant bien que mal de justifier ses travers mais en vérité, il ne faisait que se donner en spectacle devant ses amis.

« JE N'ÉTAIS PAS DANS MON ÉTAT NORMAL !, hurla Tokiya en secouant son bras prisonnier, JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS... jamais... jamais... fait ça avec quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais aimé.»

Il prononça sa dernière phrase dans un sanglot, comme si c'était la chose dont il avait le plus honte.

« Je vois... À quoi s'attendre après tout? »

Reiji abandonna mollement la main de Ichinose et s'écarta lentement de lui. Tokiya écarquilla les yeux et il ravala sa voix, qui plus tôt avait fait écho à travers tout le couloir.. Sa respiration devint saccadée et son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Car ce n'était pas Reiji qui lui avait répondu sur ce ton. Ce ton faible et maladif; d'une tristesse poignante, atroce. Il se releva peu à peu. Et ce qu'il vit, le pétrifia.

Otoya, nu sous des couvertures blanches qui drapaient son corps. Son corps chancelant, lourdement appuyé contre un mur. Il ressemblait à un enfant vulnérable à qui on avait tout pris. Sa peau couverte de marques plus ou moins foncées. Ittoki laissait ses larmes couler silencieusement. Ces yeux d'habitudes si pleins de malice s'étaient ternis, mis-clos et bleuis par des cernes. Ce regard bouleversa Tokiya dont l'esprit s'était arrêté sur cette image de son ami détruit. Le roux s'écroula au sol car ses membres engourdis ne trouvaient plus la force de le porter. Il glissa le long du mur, dans un long gémissement. Le brun ne bougea pas plus que cela, trop choquée par ce qu'il venait de voir. C'était lui qui avait fait ça ? Qui l'avait brisé à ce point ?

« Otoya ! »

Shou le bouscula pour aller porter secours à son partenaire, la tête contre le sol. Il s'affolait autour de Otoya qui ne réagissait pas plus que cela non plus. Le petit blond le releva et Reiji accourut afin d'apporter son soutien. Tokiya recula, effrayé par les conséquences de ses actes qui se trouvaient à quelques pas de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il passe ? Otoya ! »

Instinctivement, la voix féminine détourna son regard de l'objet de son crime. Au bout du couloir, se tenait Haruka prête à intervenir. Or cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Sa gentillesse empoisonnerait le roux. Elle l'achèverait, lui qui était déjà à l'agonie. Par ailleurs, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il était la cause de toute cette souffrance. Alors, se décidant enfin à bouger, il accourut aux côtés de la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ichinose-san ?, demanda-t-elle, inquiète. »

Son interlocuteur ne lui répondit pas. Il resta interdit face à la question de la compositrice et se contenta de serrer les dents. Le brun ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui répondre car cela équivaudrait à lui révéler ces vices et cette obscure facette de lui-même. Il admirait son visage innocent et se taisait. Il avait trop honte de cela pour le dire ouvertement à la véritable élue de son cœur.

« Ichinose-san ?, insista-t-elle »

Alors il la serra brièvement dans ses bras comme-ci il essayait d'étouffer ses malheurs contre elle. Elle se laissa faire, ne sachant comme réagir face cette réaction inattendue. Puis, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena loin des autres. Combien de temps pourrait-il l'éloigner de cette affreuse vérité ?

Pas très longtemps, c'était certain. Mais, il voulait faire tarder le plus possible l'arrivée de cette sombre issue. Il s'enfuit avec elle, main dans la main. Et elle le suivit, non pas sans un dernier regard derrière elle, vers Otoya blessé et vaillamment secouru par ses amis.

Leur pas les avaient emmenés jusqu'au jardin de leur immense maison. Les nuages gris semblaient chargés de pluie et l'air ambiant était étouffant. Il faisait étonnamment sombre pour un matin d'été.

Tokiya avait lâché la main de Haruka. Les questions de la jeune fille restaient sans réponses mais elle n'osait pas mettre de mot sur cette situation compliquée. Au lieu de cela, elle préféra se taire et attendre que ce soit le chanteur qui s'explique de lui-même. Au loin, on entendait les grondements de l'orage. Il leva le menton vers le ciel maussade et finit par prononcer le début d'une phrase. Sa voix grave était presque inaudible.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer... Tu vas sûrement me haïr pour ce que j'ai fait...

\- On a traversé tellement de choses ensembles ! Comment peux-tu affirmer une chose pareille Ichinose-san !, le contredit-elle. »

Il se retourna vers elle, les larmes aux yeux. Elle qui était si pure et si naïve. Elle qui lui inspirait de la tendresse et de l'amour. Il aurait aimé croire à ses paroles sincères. Mais après avoir entendu son histoire, tiendrait-elle toujours à le défendre et l'accepter ? Ses larmes coulèrent d'elles-même et il se sentit misérable devant celle qu'il aimait. Il saisit ses épaules et scruta ses yeux brillants avides de réponses. Il secoua la tête et s'apprêta à continuer ses explications. Mais derrière le visage de Haruka, il aperçut la silhouette de Ren. L'échine courbée et la mine sombre, il traversait le jardin sans leur prêter aucune attention. Le sang de Tokiya ne fit qu'un tour en le voyant. En l'espace de quelques secondes, sa tristesse s'était muée en une fureur sans nom. Enfin, quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même à blâmer.

« - Ichinose-san ?, l'interpella Haruka. »

Il ne l'entendit pas et s'écarta d'elle. Surprise, Haruka le suivit du regard. Sa mâchoire s'était serrée, tout son corps s'était contracté. Il courrait presque. Ses pas alarmés foulant l'herbe fraîche, avertirent le saxophoniste de sa présence qui se retourna vers lui. Tokiya se stoppa à quelques mètres de lui et lui faisait à présent face. Il le dévisagea, sans savoir tout d'abord comment réagir.

Les yeux azurs du blond se plissèrent. Observant Tokiya sans vraiment le voir, ils étaient vides et creusés par la fatigue. Il portait une simple combinaison T-shirt, jean, baskets qui ne ressemblait pas à son habituel style exubérant. Les mains dans les poches, il expira toujours avec cet air abattu fixé sur son visage. Il pressentait une énième confrontation car Ichinose était au bord de l'explosion de rage. Le blond comprenait pourquoi. Cette situation lui rappela Masato et sa gorge se serra. Le saxophoniste aurait voulu fuir face à tant de fureur et ainsi ne pas assumer cette dispute qui allait le déchirer un peu plus. Cependant, le foutu respect qu'il avait pour le brun le clouait sur place. Ne pas accepter cette colère, c'était comme cracher sur son évidente culpabilité et les conséquences qui en résultaient. Ça, il ne pouvait pas. Alors il restait là, immobile et silencieux en attendant la tempête s'abattre sur lui.

Les souvenirs de cette soirée fatale leur revinrent en mémoire lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils ne parlaient toujours pas, n'esquissaient aucun geste laissant leurs regrets et leurs émotions prendre le dessus sur leur raison. Et la douleur prenait peu à peu sa place dans le cœur des deux jeunes hommes. Tokiya ne put en supporter plus et dans un hurlement déchirant, il fracassa soudainement son poing contre la joue de Ren. Le bruit de l'impact était affreux, le craquement des os était morbide. Sous la force du coup, le blond avait basculé en arrière et atterrit rudement sur le sol. Ichinose secouait sa main endolorie, essoufflé par cet acte qui violait ses propres principes. Le blond résigné, ne se releva pas. Il resta assis aux pieds du brun et ferma les yeux en signe d'acceptation. Il acceptait sa peine, sa rancœur et recevait la souffrance qu'il avait infligé. Ren ne pleurait pas mais même sans, pouvait s'exprimer une tristesse des plus profondes.

« C'est de ta faute, Ren !, l'accusa durement Tokiya. »

Le blond soutint les yeux fous du brun qui le surplombait. Une goutte tomba sur son front, puis une autre rejoignit sa consœur , jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient des centaines à tremper son corps. Parmi ces grains de pluie battants, il avait senti une des larmes tièdes de son ami anéanti. Ces larmes lui disaient qu'ils avaient bien mérité ce qui lui arrivait. La pluie était devenu un véritable déluge glacé qui s'abattait sur eux. Un sourire résigné aux lèvres, il se remit debout et à peine fut il sur ses jambes qu'il reçut un deuxième coup dans le ventre cette fois. Le blond se plia sous la douleur il ferma les yeux en pressentant le troisième coup venir.

« Non ! Ichinose-san, arrête !, cria une petite voix »

Ren se releva doucement en se tenant les côtes. Il vit Haruka qui retenait le poing serré du brun. Il sourit face à tant de candeur. L'aurait-elle toujours fait en sachant ce qu'il avait fait ? La tête penchée, Tokiya abaissa son bras et saisit la main de la jeune fille. Ils étaient tous trempés jusqu'aux os, au milieu du jardin. Ils étaient déboussolés. Haruka ne comprenait rien. Ren ne voulait plus rien comprendre. Et ce rien transperçait douloureusement la poitrine de Tokiya.

«- Je suis désolée, Ichinose. J'aimerai tellement t'offrir plus que des excuses mais que veux-tu, chuis qu'un pauvre type, déclara Ren sur un ton faussement joyeux».

L'orage gronda sourdement. Le concerné ne releva pas la tête. Il ne répondit pas. Le brun ne voulait pas entendre ces excuses. Encore moins les accepter. Il voulait juste continuer à le frapper pour étouffer ce mal à l'intérieur de lui. C'était difficile de résister à l'appel de la colère et de la rancœur Mais la jeune compositrice l'en empêchait, continuant à s'agripper désespérément à sa main. Le saxophoniste lui sourit tendrement et secoua la tête afin de lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de se donner autant de mal. Elle se mordait nerveusement les lèvres, affectée par la peine des deux chanteurs. Tokiya quant à lui était en proie à un féroce combat qui opposait ses sentiments contradictoires. D'un côté il y avait Ren et de l'autre Haruka. Allait-il céder à sa fureur dirigé contre Ren ou bien continuer à prendre sur lui pour combler les désirs de la jeune fille ? Pour l'instant, le choix semblait impossible. Il s'extirpa alors violemment de la poigne de la jeune fille et se mit à courir loin de Haruka et de Ren.

« Ichinose-san !, gémit la jeune fille. »

Il entendit son nom être appelé. Cependant il ne se retourna pas. Car il avait besoin d'être seul pour se calmer et ne pas détruire un peu plus ce qui croisait son chemin.

Depuis sa fenêtre, Masato avait observé la scène. Il ne pouvait se sentir que désolé pour Tokiya même si sa propre situation n'était pas enviable non plus. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il vit le regard de Ren levé vers lui. De peur ? D'appréhension ? De honte ? Le pianiste ne savait plus distinguer ces sentiments qui se confondaient douloureusement à l'intérieur de lui. Il se retourna vivement. Puis il revint s'allonger dans son lit avec difficulté. Tout son corps souffrait de courbatures et un tambourinement martelait son crâne des signes qui trahissaient un lendemain de soirée difficile. Il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller encore empreint de l'odeur enivrante de Ren. Ses bribes de souvenirs le poursuivaient. Il ferma les yeux et les laissa ainsi l'envahir complètement.

Il se rappela la douce et amère sensation de Ren se fondant à l'intérieur de lui dans ce lit même. Masato ramena les draps sur sa peau diaphane , seulement habillée d'une chemise ouverte et d'un boxer. Elle était clairsemée de traces voluptueuses, tirant parfois sur un violent bleuté. Mais le jeune homme savait que le blond avait été incroyablement doux et prévenant avec lui, comme-ci il avait été le temps d'une nuit la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Il sourit tristement. Cette nuit lui avait révélé les véritables sentiments de son ami. Qui l'eut crû ? Pas lui en tout cas. Masato avait toujours pensé que son amour était d'un sens unique et qu'il aurait dû l'enfouir pour toujours au plus profond de lui. Mais cela ne rendait la situation que plus difficile à endurer.

Ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer, Ren pensait apparemment le contraire. Il s'opposait encore à lui, ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile comme Masato pouvait s'y attendre. Après tout, c'était le Ren dont il était tombé fou amoureux. Néanmoins, il avait tout comme lui-même des responsabilités. Ils étaient tous les deux de riches héritiers et connus du monde entier. Leur secret maudit ne tarderait pas à être dévoilé. Ils seraient condamnés par leur famille, leur amis, les médias... Le monde entier s'acharnerait sur eux et leur homosexualité tabou. Ren avait juré de s'enfuir loin de tout et passer sa vie à ses côtés sur une île déserte si jamais cela venait à se produire. Il avait arboré une mine si grave en promettant une pareille déclaration ! Le pianiste ne put s'empêcher de rire au creux de son oreiller. Bien que puérile, l'idée était plus que tentante. Mais c'était trop facile. La facilité n'avait jamais plu à Masato. Son sourire se fana. Tout abandonner derrière eux, c'était beaucoup trop pour lui.

Alors ils s'étaient disputés à en perdre haleine, le lendemain matin de leur nuit d'amour et de tendresse devant Ranmaru. Masato ne savait pas vraiment si c'était la drogue qui avait complètement ravagée ses sens et son esprit mais, dans son souvenir ce moment avait été magique et romantique. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir aimé ça et d'en avoir réclamé toujours plus tout au long de la nuit. Le pianiste rougit de son comportement lascif et de ses demandes obscènes de cette soirée. Quelque part, il en voulait aussi à Ren qui avait provoqué ce désastre sans chercher à y remettre de l'ordre. Mais il continuait de l'aimer. Plus que jamais maintenant qu'il avait croqué dans le fruit défendu. Il était amoureux de lui. De tout son corps, qui n'avait pas menti. De tout son cœur, qui battait à tout rompre. Ren aussi, l'aimait en retour aussi passionnément que lui et bien plus encore. Et le problème venait bien de ces sentiments interdits.

* * *

_**La prophétie dit que le prochain chapitre viendra dans mille lunes lorsque toutes les planètes seront alignées...**_

_Mlle Usagi._


End file.
